Secretos
by Sakurita-chan HU
Summary: -ah mm ah- gemia la chica con placer pero que pasa cuando ese tipo de errores te train un regalo, que pasa cuando el padre y madre no se aman, que pasa cuando hay secretos en un matrimonio sin amor... ¿podra sobrevivir a la cruel realidad?
1. Chapter 1

Qué pasa cuando la relación que tienes con tu esposa y madre de tus hijos no es más que de puro placer, que pasa cuando te das cuenta que ya no te ama, que pasa cuando te das cuenta que te oculta un secreto... el y ella siempre dándose lo que el otro quería pero una familia necesita más que eso ¿no? Se pueden tener secretos a la persona con la que vives ¿no?


	2. Solo placer

**Solo placer**

-diablos- susurro la chica de ojos verdes jade mientras se tapaba con una sabana su desnudo cuerpo

-ya lo recuerdas- contesto un chico pálido de cabello negro azulado

-¡ah! tú maldito Uchiha imbécil- comenzó a decir la chica, pero es que la verdad recordaba todo con claridad

-oye yo no te obligue- y ella sabía que el tenia razón pero es que como demonios resistirse a él, lo amaba de verdad que lo amaba pero al parecer el solo la ocupaba como su juguete sexual, se enredo la delgada sabana y comenzó a buscar con la mirada su ropa

-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto aun mas sorprendido el chico de que esta vez no haiga hecho una rabieta como siempre, el estaba más que enamorado de ella pero como decírselo si ella para lo único que le hablaba era para el sexo

-me largo, no tiene caso discutir contigo- dijo la chica sin encontrar sus bragas, el chico sonrió maliciosamente

-¿buscas esto?- pregunto enseñándole una descarada y muy sensual prenda de lencería, que era lo que ella buscaba

-si, dámela- dijo evitando de todas las maneras no sonrojarse

-no, me las quedo estas me gustan más que las ultimas- decía sonriendo y mirando sus pechos que poco eran cubiertos por la delgada sabana, ella no tenía la intención de gritar, quería salir corriendo de ahí y tratar de no caer de nuevo, se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida, pero pronto sintió unas manos en sus caderas que la retenían, no quería esto, de verdad pero... ¿como resistirse a este chico?, el comenzó a besar su cuello justo donde a ella le excitaba tanto, mientras susurraba su nombre –sa-ku-ra- y las imágenes de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la mente

Flash back

-hola Sakura- decía el chico detrás de ella

-¿qué quieres Uchiha?- pregunto frustrada de verdad

-hablar- contesto con sinceridad

-¿eso o quieres sexo?- pregunto dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo

-no solo hablar, te invito una copa en mi casa-

-de acuerdo- contesto ella sin poderse negar a lo que él le pidiera por mucho que deseara, caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Sasuke, entraron y él le sirvió una copa de sake, sabía que con 3 Sakura estaría mas que borracha así que tenía que darse prisa a hablar de lo que quería

-Sakura...-

-Sasuke no ahora, déjame terminarme esta por lo menos- dijo ella sabiendo que de todos modos se metería en la cama con el

-de acuerdo- pero la promesa de una noche de solo hablar no estaba siguiendo el plan, Sakura tomo 2 vasos seguidos y ya estaba medio inconsciente

-¿sabías que Naruto le pedirá matrimonio a Hinata?- dijo borracha la peli rosa

-no la verdad es que no –contesto sorprendido

-me pregunto... ¿por qué no pude enamorarme mejor de él?- auch eso era un golpe bajo para el chico –digo él es lindo, bueno, me quería y solo me deseaba a mi pero no, Sakura la inteligente se fue a meter con el chico mas frio, idiota y egocéntrico de la aldea... tu- decía muy enojada -¿por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué no pude amarlo como te amaba a ti?- se sentía herido por las palabras de la chica que amaba pero que podía decir

-no lo sé Sakura-

-ya, pero digo ¿es que acaso hay algo mal en mi?-

-no lo creo, yo digo que eres perfecta- decía de manera pervertida

-ah tú que sabes solo me conoces físicamente, no sabes nada de mí-

-si lo sé-

-¿a si? ¿Cómo qué?-

-se que en este momento me odias- dijo amargamente pero la chica se enojo mas, nunca podría odiarlo, ella solo vivía para amarlo y por más que intentara odiarlo no habría podido

-mmm... no, no es así, en este momento quiero decirte que ya no quiero esto Sasuke, no quiero tener solo sexo contigo, estoy... bueno no quiero seguir haciéndolo ayer fue la última vez Sasuke- decía ella tratándose de levantar pero su pésimo equilibrio de mujer borracha no ayudo y cayó sobre Sasuke, él la sujetó de la cadera y la abrazo, después guio una de sus manos a la cara de la chica para besar sus bellos labios, ella correspondió con la misma intensidad y necesidad que el. Sasuke se levanto y la cargo para llevarla a la cama, era una necesidad para el estar con ella, una vez que estuvo recostada en la cama el chico tomo el cierre de su playera y lo bajo para dejar ver sus pechos cubiertos solamente con su sostén, le quito la playera y el sujetador mientras besaba su cuello donde a ella más le excitaba

-ah- gimió la chica al sentir la mano de su amante sobre su pecho masajeándolo, el dejo su labor para guiar sus manos a la falda de su mujer, y es que así era, el había sido el primero y nunca se arrepintió de eso pero le dolía que ella no lo amara, pero por lo menos le daba tanto placer como ella se lo permitiera, el quito su falda para después quitar su licra, pero al ver la hermosa prenda que cubría su feminidad, una descara y hermosa prenda de lencería, se éxito mas de lo que debía ella era aun más hermosa con esa ropa, las quito lentamente y las soltó de lado de su cama, pronto comenzó a besar su abdomen

-no Sasuke- susurro ella sabedora que cuando el besaba su feminidad no podía pensar bien y podría soltar ese "te amo" que no quería

-caya y disfruta- le respondió pero Sasuke no se entretuvo con su feminidad si no que guio sus labios a sus pechos para lamerlos y amantarlos, a ella le encantaba eso pero jamás se le ocurrió que Sasuke combinaría cosas que la hacía explotar, sus labios besaban su cuello en la parte sensible mientras que una de sus manos le tomaba su pecho para apretarlo y la otra hizo aparición en su feminidad tocando cada uno de los pliegues de esta

-ah mmm ah- nunca había sentido mayor placer y amaba sentirlo

-ahora pídeme que pare- le susurro el chico, le encantaba verla imposibilitada antes sus manos, besos y caricias, pero ella sabía que a él le encantaba esto

-s... sa... Sasuke... Sasuke-kun... para... por favor- pedía medio consiente

-no- decía para después lamer su cuello y me ter uno de sus dedos en su cavidad para simular los movimientos que el hacia dentro de ella

-ah- medio grito ella pero sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compas de su mano –ah Sasuke- dijo ella queriendo sentir los labios de él en los suyos y a él dentro de ella no a su mano, pero pronto ondas de calor emanaron de su feminidad para llenarle el resto del cuerpo, era su orgasmo –ah-grito ella, Sasuke paro de hacer movimientos con su mano y la saco de ella, Sakura mordió su labio inferior en ese momento y su corazón latía a mil por hora, el lamio su dedo y sonrió pervertida mente a su mujer

-eres exquisita-en ese momento ella quería abrazarlo y se dio cuenta que aun tenía su ropa, guio sus manos a su chaleco el cual quito de un jalón

-pensé que no querías tener más sexo conmigo- dijo ayudándola con la playera

-y no quiero, considera esta la ultima vez- dijo atrapando sus labios, ella desabrocho su pantalón y quito su bóxer, rosando a su mimbro

-ah- gimió el, pronto en un movimiento rápido ella se posiciono arriba de él, comenzó a besar su pecho pero decidió que prefería a sus labios, pero ella tomo con ambas manos su erecto miembro comenzando movimientos que lo excitaban, el quería gemir pero sus rosados labios cubrían los de él y no tenía intención de evitar esto, pero pronto Sakura dejo de besarlo para sustituir su boca por sus manos

-no Sakura- ahora dijo el pero ella no le hacía caso ya que metía y sacaba su miembro de su boca y veía como Sasuke cerraba con fuerza los ojos –ah- gemía ella lo satisfacía con lo mas mínimo –Sakura para que me vengo- dijo pero ella empezó a hacer movimientos mas rápidos que llevaron a su pareja al orgasmo e inundo su boca con su liquido

-mmm... sabes muy rico Sasuke-kun- eso fue lo que lo éxito mas, no solo quería verla disfrutar si no disfrutar con ella.

Movió a su acompañante a su lado para empezar a besarla de nuevo, bajo sus labios hasta la feminidad de ella solo para evitarla un poco y después siguió besando sus pechos, el tomo las caderas de ella pero solo pasaba su miembro sobre la feminidad de ella sin penetrarla, a ella le estaba volviendo loca esto

-ya Sasuke- pedía ella para que entre

-no solo un poco mas- decía disfrutando de su petición

-SASUKE UCHIHA EH DICHO YA- decía desesperada –HAZLO ANTES DE QUE ME VUELVA LOCA- gritaba a todo pulmón

-pídemelo- ordeno el

-Sasuke-kun... has me tuya- pedía sin controlarse más –por favor-

-lo que tú quieras mi cerezo- contesto par entrar en ella

-ah- gimió al sentirlo dentro, el se adueño de su boca, una de sus manos de su pecho y la otra de la cadera, el comenzó a embestirla primero lento disfrutando el roce de sus intimidades pero esto fue en un aumento las embestidas eran más fuertes y rápidas que hacían a Sakura medio gemir entre besos Sasuke la dejo respirar un momento

-ah mmm ah... sigue Sasuke-kun- pedía dulcemente y cuando hacia eso lo mataba, le excitaba mas ¿es que acaso estaba loca? ¿A caso quería excitarlo más? ¿A caso no quería caminar? El estaría complacido de estar con ella de todas las formas que pudiera pero no debía no quería lastimarla por su propio placer, todo se volvió frenético con ese vaivén de caderas, pronto oleadas de placer los inundo a ambos, el cómo sus paredes vaginales estrechaba su miembro

-ah Sasuke-kun-

-Sa-ku-ra-

El callo sobre su pecho respirando el aroma de cerezo que emanaba del cuerpo de ella naturalmente, salió lento pero disfrutando de la sensación. El la abrazo a su pecho y ella no lo rechazo, sus respiraciones eran irregulares

-eres tan hermosa y estrecha- decía el recordando las exquisitas sensaciones, el pronto comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en su brazo mientras ella se empezaba a quedar dormida, Sasuke tomo una sabana para cubrirlos a ambos y sus cuerpos mojados.

Ella durmió plácidamente hasta que la mañana la despertó, ¿dónde estaba? Era la pregunta principal y después reconoció el cuarto, pero lo extraño era estar abrazada de el hombre que amaba, el aun dormía y ella disfrutaba de la sensación para arruinarlo, pero el pronto despertó y le dijo

-si continuamos así...-pero antes de terminar su frase ella se levantó contra su voluntad para seguir un papel

-¿qué demonios...que hago aquí?-pregunto-

-tuvimos una caliente sesión de placer- contesto divertido

-¿cómo?-

-pues después que tomaste mucho llegamos aquí y disfrutamos la noche-

-maldito pervertido... ¿qué me hiciste?-

-yo nada solo lo que querías, vamos Sakura has memoria-

-diablos- susurro la chica de ojos verdes jade mientras se tapaba con una sabana su desnudo cuerpo

Fin de flash back

-no Sasuke, por favor- dijo sin poder resistir

-¿no qué?- pregunto quitándole la sabana y voltearla para que quedara de frente a él la tomo de las piernas cargándola y penetrándola a la vez, la recargo en la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello

-ah- gimió débilmente, se dio cuenta que le dolía el cuerpo, no sabía porque pero le dolía, entonces lo entendió no era dolor si no un infinito amor que solo la estaba destruyendo , el la llevo al orgasmo y ella no protesto, la bajo y recargo su frente en la de ella para después besarla tiernamente, el la dejo recargada en la paren para recoger algo del piso, le extendió una playera que le cubría su cuerpo hasta la pierna, el solo se puso sus pantalones de shinobi

-tienes que desayunar- dijo para después bajar a desayunar, todo era silencio y tranquilidad asta que llamaron a la puerta –yo abro- anuncio, pero el disgusto que se llevo al ver quien tocaba estaba arruinando su momento

-¿qué quieres tu aquí?- pegunto furioso el peli negro

-vengo a ver si tienes a Sakura en contra de su voluntad- respondió el otro

-lárgate Sai- dijo enojado, había llegado rumores que ese chico esta acortejando a su mujer y eso no le gusto nada, pero tenía una idea –pero como quieras, si quieres pregúntale a ella si se quiere ir- dijo con maldad –¡Sakura, amor!¡ven por favor!- la llamo, eso impresionó al chico de afuera y a la sorprendida Sakura que no se lo creía, pero cuando llego a la puerta lo entendió, solo quería a alejar a Sai de ella

-hola Sai- respondió amablemente, demasiado par gusto de Sasuke

-hola- dijo el embobado de lo preciosa que era

-Sai pregunta si te tengo aquí en contra de tu voluntad y que si te quieres ir- explico este abrazándola de la cintura, ella quería gritarle eh irse con Sai pero eso no era justo para el chico, solo lo iba a lastimar –quieres ilustrarle-

-no Sai, yo vine aquí porque quise- eso primero era verdad pero no hizo lo que quería-y no me tiene atrapada, yo me eh quedado- eso era una verdad a medias, no la había forzado pero tampoco decidió que darse conscientemente al menos

-¿así que estas con él?- preguntó el muy herido Sai

-si- respondió ella

-bueno me tengo ir, ojala se la pasen bien-

-adiós- dijo ella aun en brazos de Sasuke, este cerró la puerta y ella le propino una bofetada –eres un imbécil-

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero que mi mujer salga con alguien más?-

- no soy de tu propiedad Uchiha- se fue al cuarto y vistió rápido

-sí que lo eres y no te vas-

-me largo, aléjate de mi, de mi vida de mi mente y corazón Sasuke, solo me lastimas y ya no quiero sufrir- esto lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que dejarla ir...

Un mes después...

-por favor que sea negativo que sea negativo- pedía la pelirosa con una prueba en las manos

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Ino desde afuera del baño con Hinata, ambas sabían la situación

-ya voy- pero la suerte la traiciono, la línea azul se torno rosa y confirmo sus sospechas –hay no- dijo, Hinata e Ino entraron sin pedir permiso

Ino tomo la prueba y le anuncio a Hinata que era positivo, Sakura estaba en un mar de lágrimas ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer? ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿le iba a decir?

-Sakura ¿le vas a decir?-pregunto Hinata

-no se-

-es el padre frentona, tiene que saberlo-

-él ni siquiera me quiere-

-pero se hará cargo del niño-

-no necesito de el-

-si lo sé pero el niño necesita un padre-

-el está en misión cuando llegue lo pensare-

-Sakura no se lo puedes ocultar, el se va a dar cuenta y sabes que puedes perder al niño si él lo reclama solo por ser hijo de alguien de un clan, conoces las leyes-Sakura abrazo su vientre pero no dijo nada

* * *

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	3. Tomando deciciones

**Tomando decisiones**

-no... El no tiene porque saber que es su hijo-dio ella llorando y abrazando su vientre

-Sakura...- intento protestar la rubia

-conozco las leyes Ino yo soy también quien se encarga que sean cumplidas pero... no...-

-entonces que harás, el no aceptara ser padre de fines de semana Sakura, pero tampoco quieres llegar a un acuerdo con el o me equivoco- ella solo negó con la cabeza

-¿entonces qué harás? Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer... ¿vas a dárselo para que solo puedas verlo los fines de semana?

-no... No puedo darle lo único que tengo en la vida Ino, no lo que para mi ahora es mi vida aparte de el-

-¿entonces?-

-no se Ino debe haber una manera...-

-la... la hay...-tartamudeo Hinata que se había mantenido muy callada durante todo el rato, ambas chicas la miraron intrigadas –ha... hay una regla... que dice que si ambos padres no llegan a un acuerdo y ambos padres están sin compromisos en ese caso...-se detuvo dejando a las otras dos en el suspenso

-¿en ese caso qué?..., ¿que Hinata?- insistía Ino

-abra una boda forzada- soltó rápidamente dejando a la peli rosa en shock

-pero ay reglas para un matrimonio asi pero... es un precio bajo si Sakura quiere conservar a su hijo-

-ha... hai- ambas miraron a Sakura que aun estaba en shock era demasiada información, en una regla había demasiado para que ella perdiera a su hijo, en una sola sin contar las quince más que se referían a ese tema y cada una determinada a arrebatárselo cuando tuviera menos que una hora de nacido

-Sakura es la única forma y lo sabes, tienes que decidir ahora para hablar con Naruto o de otra manera será muy tarde para hacer algo- ella aun inconsciente asintió levemente y Hinata empezó a sacar una kunai para que Naruto pudiera teletransportance, la clavo en el piso y luego hizo unos sellos y 2 segundos después hay estaba Naruto con unas hojas en sus manos mirando sorprendido de que Hinata lo llamara en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, pero pronto reconoció el lugar, era el cuarto de Sakura ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué hacia hay? Voltio y miro a Sakura sentada en el piso del baño con las manos abrazando sus piernas mientras Ino le acariciaba la cabeza, Hinata solo estaba parada donde él estaba sin duda ella lo había llamado asi que se dispuso a preguntar

-¿qué pasa Hime-chan?-

-Sa... Sakura... te... te necesita- sin duda aun de bastante tiempo tenía problemas para dejar de tartamudear frente a el hombre que amaba, el asintió y se acerco donde Sakura, la cargo y llevo a su cama para recostarla, tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado, miro a Ino y a Hinata pero ninguna de ellas parecía dispuesta a hablar de lo que pasaba, asi que su única opción era hacer hablar a Sakura pero se veía tan mal

-dime Sakura-nee-chan ¿qué pasa?-

-estoy...-pero parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta-estoy... em... emba... embarazada... -Dijo al fin dejando aun atónito Naruto y por vez primera lo entendió todo sin más palabras, sabia quien era el padre, porque Sakura se veía asi y porque lo necesitaba

-la única manera en que puedo ayudarte es que te cases Sakura y creo que lo sabes- el dijo esto pero miro a Hinata e Ino quien seguramente lo había llamado para que decirle que ella ya entendía eso y ambas chicas asintieron en respuesta –entonces asi será, el llega mañana por la tarde. Tendrás que decírselo sin más demora- y Sakura solo asintió

-necesitamos llevarla el hospital para un chequeo completo- dijo Ino hacia Naruto para que la tención que todos irradiaban dejara descansar un poco a Sakura

-de acuerdo asi será, vamos yo las llevo-

-no, irá mañana en este momento no funciona, tiene el azúcar bajo por el shock ahora tiene que descansar-

-bien en ese caso quédate a cuidarla y mañana llévala por favor- Ino solo asintió

Hinata e Ino se quedaron en su cuidado, Sakura durmió pero ellas velaron su sueño y para cuando ella despertó ellas estaban dormidas, necesitaba respirar, pensar estar lejos de la tención que sus amigas provocaban, salió de mañana en casa dejándoles una nota para no preocuparlas, cuando Ino despertó cuando golpearon la puerta, Sakura no estaba solo una hoja doblada, los peores temores aparecieron en ella, la tomo ignorando la puerta

_Hinata e Ino:_

_No se preocupen no decidí huir de la aldea solo de ustedes, necesitaba respirar y caminar un poco, tranquilas, de mi caminata iré al hospital por favor no se preocupen estaré bien, vuelvan a descansar. Las quiero y mil gracias por todo._

_Sakura_

Ino respiro con alivio y entonces miro el corredor del pasillo con fastidio debía abrir era molesto, pero se dirigió a abrir

-oye te molestaría venir...- dijo casi gritando mientras abría la puerta pero al toparse con la cara de un chico alto, guapo, cabello negro azulado, unos ojos negros azabache, un cuerpo descomunal y una tés morena supo que Sakura querría huir entonces

-¿Se encuentra Sakura?-pregunto un poco molesto el chico por el hecho de que sus amigas estuvieran en casa, no podría hablar serio o en privado con ella

-no-dijo igual negando con la cabeza –supongo que en este momento está en el hospital, lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir por ella- dijo volteándose para buscar sus zapatos

-¿en el hospital?-pregunto consternado -¿le pasa algo? ¿Está mal?- pregunto serio el chico tratando de ocultar su miedo y angustia

-la verdad es que si le pasa algo pero mal no sería la definición que ella usaría- contesto aun buscando sus zapatos

-disculpa haberte despertado- se disculpo gentilmente –permíteme ser yo quien acompañe a Sakura de regreso a casa para que puedas volver a descansar- Ino quería decir no gracias yo voy pero sabía que Sakura no se lo diría por su cuenta hasta que estuviera forzada a hacerlo, asi que ¿qué hacia? ¿Le decía no y dejaba que Sakura la odiara después por el resto de su vida? O ¿le decía si y Sakura la odiaba en ese momento, luego se lo agradecería un rato para que después la volviera a odiar? O cabía la posibilidad ¿le decía si, Sakura la odiaba un rato y después le agradecía todo para que fuera feliz? Escogió la tercera opción.

-Sakura me matara pero de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado quieres, está un poco delicada- Sasuke solo asintió el dio la vuelta e Ino cerró

X

X

X

-felicidades Sakura, vas a ser mamá- decía Shizune mientras seguía con un jutsus para ver el estado del feto

-gracias- dijo Sakura con mayor felicidad, ella quería hijos, siempre se imagino con 2 hijos en una casa con ventanas azules y un perro llamado Hachi, con un marido que llegara a casa diciendo "ya llegue amor" que la besara y abrazara a sus hijos, siempre fue muy hogareña y no se arrepentía de ese bebe pero ¿tenía que ser él el padre?, cuando se levanto Shizune le dio una receta para las vitaminas y el acido fólico, no necesitaba de una explicación ella era medico y entendía también, Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo donde le dijo la recepcionista, estaba empezando a fastidiarse porque no encontraba a Sakura, pero cuando vio a Sakura salir con Shizune a unos pasos de él se tranquilizó, estaba bien, saludable y ¿feliz? Si estaba feliz la pregunta era ¿por qué? Se acerco a ellas y en cuanto estuvo cerca Shizune le sonrió sin más no poder

-felicidades Sasuke-san- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia por lo cual Sakura volteo sorprendida ya que no lo había visto el aludido no entendía que pasaba asi que opto por contestar como si lo supiera

-gracias Shizune-sama- Sakura de pronto estaba pálida, pensar que el ya sabía lo del bebe le revolvió el estomago pero disimuló

-los felicito, les deseo lo mejor y por favor Sasuke-san cuida mucho de Sakura estará muy débil y cansada, no la hagas enojar o que se canse emocionalmente por favor, nada de llantos, disgustos nada de emociones fuertes ¿entiendes?-

-si- contesto aun sin entender nada

-bueno me tengo que ir Lady Tsunade me espera- hizo otra reverencia y se fue, Sakura no hablaba, no respiraba y ni se movía esperando que Sasuke explotara

-¿a que iba tanta felicitación?- pregunto a Sakura

-¿aun no lo sabes?- dijo aliviada

-¿qué?-

-nada, me tengo que ir Ino no tarda en venir por mí y yo...-

-ella no vendrá-

-¿qué?-

-estaba exhausta necesitaba dormir asi que viene yo-

-no- dijo en un suspiro pero sabía porque su amiga lo había hecho –Sasuke, necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante-

-te escucho- ella negó con la cabeza

-aquí no-

-¿en tu casa?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-obviamente hay no, Hinata e Ino deben estar descansando... ¿podemos ir a tu casa?- Sakura se veía realmente preocupada y el solo asintió, hizo un ademan con la mano para que avanzará ella primero

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron el mismo infierno, Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, nunca la había visto así, si no fuera porque ella tenía un control excepcional estaba seguro que cualquier mujer estuviera hecho un manojo de nervios. Cuando llegaron a su casa la dejo pasar pero Sakura no fue directo a la sala sino que se detuvo en la entrada, wow un mareo y sentía que no podia sostenerse de nada para parar la caída pero Sasuke estuvo hay justo a tiempo

-debes descansar-afirmo sin esperar respuesta, la recostó en el sillón y le quito los zapatos, Sakura se había tornado de un color amarillento -¿has comido algo en las últimas horas?- pregunto deduciendo porque estaba tan mal la peli rosada

-no la verdad es que no puedo pasar bocado y cuando lo logro no tardo mucho en regresarlo- lo dijo con algo de alegría ¿pero qué demonios...? ¿Cuando alguien se alegraba de regresar la comida?

-¿quieres algo?- pregunto amablemente –necesito hablar contigo-

-mmm ¿me puedes regalarme un poco de té y galletas saladas?- extraña combinación pero eso era lo que quería

-si espera- dijo para levantarse, Sakura tenía una servilleta en las manos la cual partió en pequeñitas partículas sobre sus piernas

-¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó cuando le cedió el té y las galletas, se sentó en la mesita de centro que se encontraba enfrente del sillón

-de eso quería hablar contigo- dijo después de tomar un trago de té y pasar un bocado de galleta

-¿con migo?- se sorprendió el

-sí pero... empieza tu primero... ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- Sasuke se levanto de la mesa

-lo mío no es muy importante, te sedo la palabra- Sasuke vio que Sakura se ponía amarrilla de nuevo

-bien supongo que no vale de nada darle más vueltas al asunto- se susurro a ella misma –supongo que es mejor que te sientes Sasuke- él la miro sin comprender pero se sentó

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué Naruto, Ino y Shizune me piden cuidado contigo?- poso su mano sobre su frente pero ella no se movió, después de un segundo busco en su bolso y encontró el sobre de resultados, lo miro y comenzó a hablar

-Estoy… yo… estoy em… embarazada- dijo dando el sobre pero Sasuke se quedo en shock y entonces Sakura tuvo la necesidad de liberarlo del compromiso –no necesito de ti supongo que eso ya lo sabes, no creo que sea necesario una mala relación solo te lo digo porque Naruto me lo ordeno-

-tratas de decirme ¿que no quieres que me acerque a mi hijo?- exploto

-no trato de decirte que no te quiero cerca de mi- contesto ella enojada

-pues eso no me importa, no me vas a separar de mi hijo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-

-un mes- contesto con un poco de miedo

-¿a caso tenias planeado decirme o es que solo me lo dijiste porque las circunstancias te obligaron?-

-no empieces Sasuke ¿realmente crees que quiero una vida con alguien que nuestra relación no es buena, que apenas nos podemos ver… realmente lo crees?- ambos estaban de pie discutiendo

-¿y por eso has decidido que no te importaba y no me ibas a decir de mi hijo?-

-eres un maldito egoísta- contesto al punto del llanto

-¿yo egoísta? ¿Soy un maldito egoísta porque me molesta que no me dijeras nada de ese bebe? No lo creo-

-no claro que no, don Sasuke Uchiha jamás será egoísta siempre vera por los demás antes que el pero ah cierto ¿no fuiste tú quien le importo un bledo sus amigos y se fue a conseguir una estúpida venganza sin importarte a quienes herías?- él la estaba hiriendo porque no le preocupaba ella ni un poco en ningún momento no le había preguntado que le habían dicho de ella, como se sentía con esto no el solo se preocupaba por las acciones y ella quería que el sintiera un dolor similar al suyo

Sasuke no pudo contestar nada, ver que Sakura aun estaba resentida por eso le provocó una opresión en el pecho, ver como las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse en la cara de una mujer que amaba le hizo caer en cuenta que la estaba hiriendo con sus comentarios que esto no estaba bien, Sakura cayó en el sillón y comenzó a llorar

- ni siquiera has preguntado cómo está el bebe, no has preguntado cómo me siento, ni siquiera sé si te preocupamos, lo único que te interesa eres tu-

-lo siento- contesto lastimeramente

-si bueno no importa ya lo hiciste nada se remediara con tus palabras, la vida de un niño está en juego ya no somos solo nosotros jugando a la atracción Sasuke lo que decidamos afectara toda una vida de un niño de mi hijo de nuestro hijo- Sasuke se paso la mano por el cabello y se sentó en la mesa de nuevo

-¿Qué sugieres que ágamos?- le pregunto a Sakura tratando de controlarse

-no me lo quites, no me quites lo que ahora es la primera cosa en mi vida Sasuke por favor- pedía e imploraba

-sabes que nunca lo haría Sakura pero quiero a nuestro hijo a mi lado, quiero verlo crecer quiero estar con él- dijo sentándose a lado de ella y abrazándola mientras ella se desahogaba llorando en su pecho

-¿lo sé pero entonces que hacemos?-preguntaba ella

-cásate con migo- respondió alejándola un poco para verla a la cara

-¿Qué…?- pregunto ella confundida el esperaba que se aferrara a quitarle al niño

-yo sé que no me amas Sakura pero esto es lo mejor que podemos darle brindarle una familia no podemos negarle esto el tiene derecho de tenerla-

-pero no nos amamos Sasuke el también tiene derecho a tener unos padres que se amen- protesto ella

-funcionamos en la cama- contesto él para ver un lado positivo

-solo eso Sasuke ser buenos amantes nunca es amarse mutuamente él se dará cuenta que no nos une el amor sí que solo él y entonces se sentirá culpable-

-pues entonces no dejemos que se dé cuenta- sugirió

-pretendes que lo engañemos fingiendo que nos amamos-

-¿tienes una mejor idea? Soy todo oídos- Sakura no quería un matrimonio de mentira pero tampoco quería perder a su hijo aparte tal vez no fuera del todo malo amaba a Sasuke aunque él no lo supiera aunque él nunca la amara siempre estaría con el

-no no la tengo supongo que es lo mejor- contesto

-de acuerdo… ¿es niña o niño?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro Sakura dio una risita

-aun no lo podemos saber- contesto

-voy a ser papá- susurro para sí mismo

-si lo serás- decía Sakura preparada para contestar sus dudas

-espérame aquí- dijo levantándose y yéndose al dormitorio principal no tardo mucho regreso con algo en las manos una cajita forrada de terciopelo negó y tenía el signo Uchiha arriba, se acerco a mí, se puso de rodillas y abrió la curiosa cajita – Sakura Haruno ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- pregunto enseñándome un lindo anillo

-si- contesto un poco emocionada, Sasuke tomo su mano y deposito el anillo en el dedo anular se acerco a ella y la beso

-quiero que te mudes aquí- hablo después de un rato

-mi casa es mas central-protesto ella

-no esta casa a pertenecido a mi familia por mucho tiempo y esta casa paso a ser de él y tuya en el momento que concebimos a ese bebe- Sakura solo asintió –la boda puede ser pequeña si quieres- dijo el

-si solo amigos cercanos-

-¿te parece bien en 3 semanas?-

-si supongo que será lo mejor…- Sakura no pudo terminar porque su estomago se revolvió y pidió un baño, ella salió corriendo al baño y Sasuke detrás, sostuvo su cabello y la ayudo a enjuagarse la boca

-¿Qué tal te sientes?- pregunto preocupado cuando vio a Sakura un poco cansada

-las nauseas no me dejan dormir estoy exhausta y tengo hambre- contesto medio dormida cuando Sasuke la cargo para llevarla a la cama, le quito la ropa y le dio una playera para que estuviera mas cómoda

-¿quieres te y galletas parece ser que eso alivia todo un poco?- pregunto en voz baja

-eso sería muy bueno gracias-

-todo lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo- y salió de la habitación, regreso con te y galletas, ayudo a Sakura a sentarse bien y la observo comer –lamento haberte gritado en la tarde- se disculpo

-yo también lo lamento no tenia porque decir lo que te dije es solo que me sentí muy herida, estos cambios hormonales son terribles-

-no importa, ¿quieres que me quede contigo?-

-si supongo que de todos modos ya hemos compartido cama bastantes veces- Sasuke busco un pantalón solamente se quito la ropa y puso su pantalón, se acostó a lado de ella, Sakura se acerco

-¿puedes abrazarme eso me aria sentir mejor?- pregunto

-claro- Sasuke la abrazo y por primera vez en un mes Sakura pudo dormir

* * *

ola

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi sintonicenme aki la siguiente semana eso q jaja


	4. La boda

**La boda**

La peli rosada se abrazo mas al pecho de su ahora prometido y respiro su aroma

-buenos días futura mamá- hablo a su oído Sasuke

-hola- respondió ella -estamos progresando ¿sabes?- hablo Sakura, mientras él la acercaba más a su pecho para besarle la coronilla y respirar su aroma

-¿en qué?-

-ya no despertamos peleando- apunto ella

-si supongo-

-tengo hambre-

-vamos a comer- la apartó de su pecho y la miro detenidamente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras asi?-

-por nada- y aquí es donde empezamos con nuestra lista de secretos

El se levanto y camino a la cocina, Sakura miro a su alrededor, salió de la cama y exploro la casa, había estado hay cientos de veces pero nunca la había visto bien no pasaba de la sala a el cuarto y del cuarto a la cocina, de ahí a su casa, encontró un pasillo que te llevaba por el jardín trasero, vio hermosos rosales, un amplio campo de césped, arboles con flores de cerezo y con mas árboles. Se enamoro de ese jardín en ese momento, bajo con los pies descalzos de la tarima que tenía unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros de alto al piso fresco, camino unos pasos y miro un pequeño ojo de agua era el lugar perfecto para criar a un niño, Sasuke llego hay buscándola y la observo se veía realmente hermosa, la playera blanca que le había dado para que descansara le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su glúteos, la miro embobado, pero cuando ella empezó a girar para entrar de nuevo a la casa el cambio su expresión a una de rareza

-¿qué es lo que haces Sakura?-

-exploraba, no sabía que tuvieras un jardín asi- respondió ella con sinceridad acercándose a él dando pasitos lentos

-es el lugar perfecto para que crezca un niño-

-si…- pero en ese momento le llego el olor de comida que Sasuke llevaba en las manos –eso huele realmente delicioso-

-es para ti- Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la tarima depósito el platillo y un vaso aun lado de él y palmeo el asiento del otro lado de él –ven- le dijo mientras dejaba que Sakura se sentara –toma- depósito el plato en sus manos y el té lo puso en un espacio que había entre ellos

-esto sabe reamente…- pero antes de que Sakura terminara de hablar dejo el plato aun lado de ella, se levantó y corrió hacia el interior de la casa, Sasuke la siguió unos pasos atrás de ella y entro a un baño para regresar el bocado que trago, él le sostuvo el cabello

-lo siento sé que esto es desagradable pero no lo puedo evitar- dijo después

-no importa supongo que no puedo darte frijol dulce te da nauseas, asi aprenderé-

-eso olía realmente bien- respondió ella, llamaron a la puerta principal –ve yo estaré bien, regresare al jardín eso calmara mis nauseas- Sasuke dudo un segundo pero asintió, camino a la entrada y abrió muy molesto

-¿sí?- pregunto al ver un Ambu

-el Hokage sama le llama señor- dijo el subordinado mientras se mantenía con una rodilla en el piso y la cabeza inclinada

-gracias iré en un minuto- después del puf que hizo al desaparecer el Ambu entro y encontró a Sakura sacando galletas saladas de la alacena

-Naruto quiere que vaya- le dijo en el marco de la puerta

-supongo que es importante no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien ve- Sasuke asintió

-no tardare- respondió para después ir al cuarto y cambiarse, con un puf apareció en la oficina de la torre Hokage – ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Naruto? Sakura se quedo sola y no quiero dejarla mucho tiempo-

-asi que ya hablaste con ella, eso sí que fue rápido… ¿y qué harán?-

-nos vamos a casar- respondió

-bien- Naruto asintió

-¿para esto me llamaste?- pregunto molesto Sasuke

-claro que no baka, tienes una misión, sales hoy mismo, iras solo, es en el país del arroz al parecer alguien uso el justu de resurrección para revivir a Orochimaru y un sello para dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, está haciendo su voluntad-

-¿Kabuto?- pregunto

-no el no es, ya confirmaron eso, pero quien haya sido está causando muchos problemas dejo muy mal herido al Mizukage por suerte está bien, es de rango Hokage… ¿sabes porque te mando a ti no?-

-lo entiendo pero…-

-no hay tiempo para peros, es mejor acabar con este problema de raíz… sabes que no te mandaría a ti si no tuviera otra opción, eres el más apto, conoces a Orochimaru mejor que todos, conoces el territorio, fuiste un renegado no te atacaran y eres fuerte-

-quiero que me des dos semanas-

-¿dos semanas? ¿Cómo para qué?-

-sé que es mucho tiempo pero no pienso dejar a Sakura sin protección-

-¿y que yo estoy pintado?-

-no me refiero a eso quiero que tenga mi apellido ese niño, quiero que tanto ella como el estén protegidos por la ley solo por si no regreso-

-lo harás Sasuke pero supongo que tienes razón es lo mejor espero tengas una buena escusa para decirles a sus padres porque es tan pronto la boda-

-si-

-bien vamos ve en cuanto termine la boda y tu luna de miel te vas-

-si- y con un puf mas desapareció

Camino por la casa de nuevo y vio que alguien había abierto el cosed donde guardaba algunas cosas de jardinería, faltaba una cobija y Sakura seguramente había cocinado algo porque había utensilios en el escurridor seguramente ella estaba de nuevo en el jardín, salió en silencio y hay estaba cortando flores de un rosal, cortaba las marchitas y unas muy bonitas, la cobija estaba en el piso y en ella había un plato sin comida y un vaso, se acerco a ella, despacio y en silencio. Sakura se estiraba para alcanzar una rosa, el solo la tomo de la cintura y le hablo al oído

-necesitamos hablar-

-de acuerdo solo déjame cortar una mas- dijo en un susurro como conteniendo el aire y un tanto seductora

-hump- Sasuke se estiro un poco más y le acerco la flor a sus manos

-listo, gracias- Sasuke le tomo las tijeras y la flor, las puso en una canasta en donde Sakura las estaba poniendo y camino con ella a su lado mientras la tomaba por la cintura, al llegar a su casa Sakura se sentó en el sillón y tomo una sabana que encontró hay para taparse

-¿Qué te dijo Naruto?-

-tengo misión- respondió en seco sentándose de nuevo en la mesita de centro frente a ella

-¿cuándo regresas…?-

-nos casamos en una semana- le soltó de un sopetaso la noticia

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella consternada

-los planes cambiaron me voy en dos semanas y quiero que antes estemos casados-

-¿y qué? ¿No podemos esperar a que regreses? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-

-la misión es importante- dijo mirando al piso, Sakura temía lo peor solo había una razón por la cual Sasuke adelantaría todo y es porque tal vez no regresara

-¿Qué rango es?-

-Hokage- Sakura se sintió débil y sintió un hueco en el estomago

-¿y porque no va alguien más con el escuadrón porque tienes que ir tu?- pregunto controlándose lo más que pudo

-iré solo, alguien ha usado el jutsu de resurrección y despertó a Orochimaru-

-¿y porque solo? es demasiado peligroso- dijo con miedo y preocupación

-Sakura, Naruto no tiene más opción, sé que es lo que quiere Orochimaru y no dejare que se le hacer que a nuestro hijo-

-pero el aun no sabe que estoy embarazada-

-pero lo sabrá-

-esperemos hasta entonces-

-no Sakura ignorar este problema es como darle la espalda a nuestro hijo y a la aldea-

-no me dejes, que haría yo sin ti-

-¿eh?- Sasuke que al escuchar esas palabras se ilusionó un poco de que Sakura aun lo amara, pero ella al darse cuenta de sus palabras se corrigió temiendo que él no la correspondiera

-nuestro hijo te necesitara, te necesitare cuando el nazca le harás falta- Sasuke deseó con toda su alma que ella también lo necesitara, que le diera miedo perderlo, que fuera difícil para ella tener que alejarse de el

-intentare regresar por él, por ti- y Sakura se ilusionó, aun tenía la esperanza de que el la amara tan solo un poco –porque sé que necesitaras a alguien para que te ayude lo haré te lo prometo-

-gracias- dijo un poco aliviada y decepcionada que no fuera por ella también

-ahora vamos a tu casa necesitas cambiarte antes de ir a hablar con tus padres-

-¿mis padres? No estarás planeando decirles ¿cierto?- Sasuke sonrió de manera malvada-estás loco mi madre me matara cuando se entere-

-no la dejare ahora vamos- Sakura fue al cuarto y se vistió, cuando estuvo lista salieron a su casa, Sasuke entro y busco algo en la alacena, ella no le prestó mucha atención fue al cuarto y saco un lindo vestido pero sencillo, unos que puedes usar entre semana sin algún evento especial, era perfecto

-necesito bañarme- le dijo al verlo aun buscando algo en la alacena

-bien iré a mi casa a bañarme estaré aquí en unos minutos- Sakura solo asintió y el desapareció con un puf

Camino hasta la regadera, se tomo un baño y se noto a ella misma algo relajada, se tardo un poco más de lo previsto y Sasuke ya la estaba esperando pero no quiso molestarla, ella salió con una toalla enredada y encontró a Sasuke viendo por su ventana

-lamento haberme tardado-

-no importa- contesto el al darse la vuelta, se acerco a ella, la beso mientras le sostenía la barbilla con una mano y la otra la jalaba hacia él, ella sostuvo la toalla más fuerte para no aventarse encima de él. Sasuke se acerco a su oído

-te eh visto sin menos ropa- le susurro y el jalo la toalla para tirarla después al piso –y te recuerdo con perfección- dijo al acariciar su cuerpo desnudo

-sí pero antes no teníamos que ir a casa de mis padres- respondió besándolo sensualmente

-dios tienes que taparte antes de que pierda la cabeza-

-pues tú fuiste quien me quito la toalla asi que puedes salir y dejar que me vista o puedes esperar en mi cama y ver cómo me visto- dijo separándose de él para levantar la toalla y taparse

-ambas hechas para torturarme recordándome que no te puedo tomar ahora y aquí porque hay que decirle a tus padres, me quedo a verte- contesto

-pues solo siéntate hay- se paso la toalla para secarse, se puso su ropa, después el vestido pero el cierre de atrás no lo pudo cerrar completamente y estaba en una lucha para poder cerrarlo, Sasuke se acerco y le subió el cierre –gracias-

Sakura tomo su cepillo y se alació el cabello, lo seco mientras Sasuke miraba su colección de libros curiosamente encontró uno muy parecido al libro que siempre portaba Kakashi-sensei, se acerco y lo tomo

-esto es interesante- susurro pero Sakura lo escucho

-¿el qué?- dijo buscando su pasador en su tocador Sasuke camino y le enseñó el libro

-es curioso Kakashi-sensei nunca dejaba este libro ¿me pregunto por qué?- Sakura se puso tan roja como un tomate

-a Kakashi-sensei le pareció muy divertido que me educara con eso- dijo evitando la mirada de Sasuke

-¿puedo leerlo?- pregunto abriendo la primera página

-co… como… como quieras- dijo buscando sus zapatillas

-ya veo- susurro

-¿eh?- Sakura cometió el error de preguntar

-aun no hemos intentado esto- y ella lo miro feo

-¿puedes dejar de pensar en sexo?- le regaño caminando a la entrada

-bueno terminare de leerlo en otro momento- y lo guardo en su bolsillo, salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar

-me lo regalo- explico – antes de que empezáramos tu y yo dijo que esto sería para mí ya que quería enseñarme personalmente- Sasuke presiono los puños

-¿dices que Kakashi-sensei y tú…?- dijo enojado no podía imaginarse a su sensei tocando a su mujer

-no, digo que él dijo, de hecho yo también me imagine que el quería algo asi conmigo ya que él me insistía tanto que lo leyera, me tarde casi un mes en leerlo pero después descubrí que dentro del libro había una nota en donde me pedía que viera el anillo de compromiso para Anko-sensei y entonces descubrí todo, nunca se lo eh regresado y no te miento si lo leí, teóricamente hay aprendí pero prácticamente…-

-yo te enseñé- dijo tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban en la calle

-si tú has sido el primero y ahora sé que serás el único-

-me alegro- dijo besándola mientras los aldeanos los miraban sorprendidos

…

-¿no estarás embarazada cierto Sakura?- preguntaba su madre

-le aseguro señora que ese no es el motivo de tan apresurada decisión- dijo antes de que Sakura pudiera responder

-¿entonces cual es muchacho?- pregunto el padre de Sakura quien estaba muy callado viendo como Sasuke sostenía la mano de su hija

-sé que esto sonara muy egoísta señor pero amo a su hija demasiado señor Haruno es muy importante para mi es ahora la prioridad uno en mi vida, hoy recibí la noticia de que tengo que partir en una misión de la cual tal vez no regrese…- Sakura se encogió levemente, miro a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su madre y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, su madre lo noto muy bien cosas que al parecer escondía, el inmenso dolor que esta noticia le provocaba –pero quiero darle a conocer a todo el mundo que la amo, que la respeto, que me permita ser feliz a su lado el poco tiempo que tengo o incluso poder tener hijos-

-ya lo vez- le dijo la madre de Sakura a su esposo como resaltando algo, el solo asintió

-de acuerdo muchacho- dijo el señor levantándose y dándole la mano

-gracias señor-

-Sakura ven un momento- le dijo su madre caminando hacia la cocina, Sasuke la soltó y le sonrió para darle valor, camino detrás de su madre mientras su padre y Sasuke se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre la policía, cuando cerró la puerta su madre la abrazo muy fuerte –regresara con vida hija ya lo veras- Sakura lloro en tono bajo para no alarmar a su padre o a Sasuke

-el tiene que regresar, tiene que hacerlo- y acto reflejo tomo su vientre sin darse cuenta

-¿ya le has dicho que será padre?- dijo secando sus lagrimas

-¿Qué?- pregunto temerosa –no, no se lo he dicho no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea- dijo siguiendo el juego de Sasuke para evitar que su padre lo matara

-el te ama Sakura se le nota en la mirada, tu padre y yo nos sentíamos cohibidos en la sala con ustedes hay- Sakura se quedo en shock sabía que Sasuke había dicho eso para seguir en la farsa, el fingía demasiado bien no podía crearse falsas esperanzas

-yo también lo amo mamá-

-eso ya lo sé- dijo riendo -debes decírselo antes de que se vaya-

-si lo voy a hacer- Sakura abrazo a su madre –esto es difícil el sueño no me deja… ¿madre?-

-¿sí?-

-¿puedes evitar contarle a papá del bebe?-

-claro ahora, duerme todo lo que quieras hija, evita a toda costa las comidas condimentadas, come frutas y tenme al tanto-

-si mamá- Sakura salió y le hizo una señal a Sasuke quien se disculpo con sus padres para poderse retirar, pero Sakura tiro un adorno por accidente Sasuke se agacho para recogerlo y la revista que era de Kakashi salió a los pies de su futuro suegro, quien este a su vez lo levanto mirándolo algo molesto

-¿Icha Icha Paradise?- Sakura y Sasuke descompusieron sus caras, ella se puso frente a Sasuke en un intento de que su padre no lo golpeara

-de hecho Sasuke tiene una buena explicación papá- y un segundo después se arrepintió de hablar

-¿enserió?- pregunto algo molesto

-Kakashi-sensei papá- fue lo único que dijo Sakura –ayer fue con Anko-sensei y lo olvido en mi casa, Sasuke y yo se lo llevaremos después de salir de aquí- dijo muy nerviosa

-¿eso es verdad Sasuke?- pregunto poniéndolo aprueba

-del todo cierto- después de unos segundos de silencio incomodo y aterrador el padre de Sakura rio a carcajadas

-bien les creo… cuida de mi hija Sasuke es el tesoro más grande de mi vida- le dio la mano como despedida y la madre de Sakura le beso en el cachete, el padre de Sakura la abrazo y beso su cabeza y frente su madre hizo lo mismo

-lo que necesites o quieras saber puedes venir hija- dijo final mente

-si mama gracias- y después salieron hacia la casa de Kakashi-sensei

…

-bien… no me sorprende chicos- dijo Kakashi con su voz pausada y cansada

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Sakura imaginándose que Naruto hubiese abierto la bocota y le dijera que estaba embarazada

-supongo que ninguno de ustedes era consiente de cómo se veían para los demás…- al ver que Sakura y Sasuke aún seguían con cara de no entiendo lo explico –todos sabían que estaban juntos aunque fingieran no soportarse todos se daban cuenta y es por eso que nadie intentaba invitar a salir a Sakura sabían que salías con Sasuke así que… no me sorprende- ni él ni ella se dieron a la tarea de corregir a su sensei y decirle que en realidad ellos nunca estuvieron juntos

-supongo que nuestro esfuerzo fue inútil- dijo Sasuke siguiéndole el juego a su sensei quien fue como un padre para el

-si lo fue- después de una charla amena Sakura se sintió mareada y Sasuke lo noto, ambos querían la tranquilidad de sus casas –Kakashi-sensei esto es suyo- dijo alargando la mano para darle el libro que nunca dejaba cuando eran niños él lo tomo, suspiro y lo miro un momento

-supongo que ya no lo necesito- dijo regresándoselo acto reflejo todos lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿enserió?- pregunto Sasuke recibiéndoselo y mirando la más preciada posesión de su sensei

-si Anko me ha quitado esa adicción a el- Sakura y Sasuke miraron a Anko-sensei quien cargaba a un niño de unos 3 años

-Kakashi- dijo sonrojándose de sobre manera y mirando a otro lado

-ustedes pueden leerlo alguno será tal vez un maestro como yo… sería divertido que los recordaran leyendo eso- dijo esto metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, sonriendo debajo de su máscara y cerrando su único ojito visible

Exactamente una semana después…

-te ves realmente hermosa- le dijo Hinata acomodándole el cabello

-gracias Hinata- le dijo sonriendo la peli rosada pero la felicidad de su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, Hinata forzó una sonrisa

-no tienes porque hacerlo, lo sabes- Sakura solo negó

-no, tengo que hacerlo esto no ya solo es por mi ya no solo tengo que pensar en mi solamente, mi hijo, el…- Sakura acaricio su vientre –tiene derecho a esto es por eso que lo hago por el-

-pero tú no lo amas-

-si lo amo más que mi propia vida a ambos-

-pero él a ti no-

-con mi amor bastará, se que aprenderemos a llevarnos bien y eso conlleva al cariño…-

-pero no al amor Sakura… amiga te conozco tu quieres amor no respeto es por eso que este matrimonio te es tan difícil, es por eso que no te lo puedes tomar a la ligera, tu hijo algún día se dará cuenta y entonces se culpara por hacerles la vida un infierno ¿lo habían pensado?-

-el nunca se dará cuenta, no lo permitiré- la pelirosa evitaba la mirada de su amiga

-Sakura… no solo piensan fingir amor frente a los demás, piensan fingirlo cada minuto de su vida… tu matrimonio será una farsa-

-¿tenga otra opción?-

-lamento haberte dado esta solución nunca debí hablar, no estás feliz con esto, te estoy arruinando la vida-dijo mirando al piso

-no Hinata me diste la mejor solución solo que yo soy muy débil… yo lo amo, el me respeta y siente un poco de aprecio hacia mí, ambos le tenemos amor a una sola personita, queremos lo mejor para el eso es suficiente para mí, es suficiente para seguir con esto, estoy muy feliz aunque no lo creas, voy a ser madre del hijo del amor de mi vida, me voy a casar con él, soy tan, tan feliz es solo que… ha sido tan repentino todo esto hace tan solo una semana estaba diciéndole que iba a ser padre y hoy voy a caminar a un altar a su lado-

-si necesitabas más tiempo ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-no podíamos esperar el partirá al país del arroz en unos días-

-¿y no pudo esperar hasta que regresara?-

-no… es una misión rango Hokage y tiene que ir solo- Sakura mordió su labio inferior para no llorar

-ya entiendo, va a ir pero no sin antes asegurarse de que tendrá su apellido, su protección tanto él cómo tu y su herencia para ambos, solo por si él no regresa-

-quisiera que él no fuera- susurro

-vamos no vayas a llorar arruinaras tu maquillaje- dijo acariciándole una mejilla

-no sé qué haría si él no regresa Hinata yo…-

-no pienses en eso hoy es tu día asi que feliz estoy segura de que Naruto no lo mandaría si no tuviera otra opción o si no supiera que no va a volver-

-lo se… bien ya no pensare en eso- respiro hondo y camino a la puerta del cubículo de la iglesia donde su padre la esperaba

X

-debes tranquilizarte Sasuke no es como si Sakura fuera a salir huyendo ¿sabes?-

-lo sé tienes los anillos cierto-

-es la tercera vez que lo preguntas ya te dije que si- Naruto vio que su amiga venir pero Sasuke miraba al piso en una medida por tranquilizarse –dobe mírala esta lindísima- le susurro para que solo el escuchara Sasuke levanto la cara al escuchar esto y por primera vez en toda la vida que llevaban conociéndolo Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi sonrió mostrando su dentadura, ella se sonrojo ante la mirada de su prometido y en ese momento ambos decidieron imaginarse como si realmente se amaran…

-es una fiesta a todo dar Sasuke- grito el imperativo rubio al oído de su amigo cuando ya estaban en la recepción

-queríamos algo más sencillo-

-como si fuera a permitir eso- dijo mirando a su prometida platicar con la novia –quiero que regreses a mi boda- dijo Naruto

-si lo hare-

-bueno y… ¿ya le has dicho a Sakura a donde irán de luna de miel?-

-no y me gustaría que guardaras el secreto-

-claro claro supongo que me pedirás que les ayude con lo del jutsu de tele transporte-

-no te lo pedí-

-no necesitas hacerlo lo hare de voluntad ahora dime donde están la maletas que se llevaran- Sasuke le indico el camino

Sakura y Sasuke eran la clásica pareja enamorada pero sin que supieran que lo que veían en sus ojos era verdad ella deseando que él la amara y el deseando que ella lo amara… en el transcurso de la recepción Sakura se dio cuenta como Ino y Sai platicaban amenamente mientras mentalmente les deseaba lo mejor pero algo que aun le intrigaba era donde pasaría su luna de miel ya quería descansar toda la semana había sido un horror con preparativos la mudanza, porque claro Sasuke quería que se mudara con él lo antes posible y con eso quiso decir el mismo día que visitaron a sus padres

-¿lista para irnos?- le pregunto a su oído, sus mejillas se tintaron de un color rojo vivo, las palabras no le salían de la boca asi que solo asintió

* * *

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	5. Ausencia

**Ausencia**

La vista era muy linda había un baño termal donde se reflejaba la luna, Sasuke hablaba con alguien en la puerta de la habitación del hotel, era extraño de pronto Sakura se sentía tan nerviosa como si fuera su primera vez con él, vio que su maleta ya estaba en el cuarto

-¿te gusta?- pregunto tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a el

-está lindo- respondió sintiendo sus labios en su cuello

-¿vienes?- dijo camino al baño termal, Sakura se quedó en silencio mirando la habitación evitando pensar en el desnudo en el agua esperándola –Sakura- dijo detrás de ella, ya que esta se había volteado hacia la gran cama dándole la espalda a el ventanal –déjame ayudarte con ese vestido- pronto sintió sus dedos deslizándose por su cuello para apartar su cabello, bajo el cierre lentamente y dejo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, beso su cuello y agradeció que ese lindo vestido no necesitara sostén, masajeo uno de sus pecho, bajo su otra mano a la cintura, la atrajo hacia el acto seguido ella emitió un gemido…

…

Metió una caja de comida en la mochila, después metió una caja llena de vendas, medicina y cosas médicas y pensó que ella debería ir, ella era una ninja medico ella podía ayudarlo

-gracias- le susurro tomándola de la cintura por atrás y besando su cuello

-yo podría ir, soy un ninja médico y puedo ayudar- dijo tratando de no llorar

-¿arriesgarte a ti y por lo tanto a mi hijo?... no Sakura tú te quedas aquí yo estaré bien, se cuidarme- dijo poniendo su estuche de kaunis en su pierna

-si pudiera hacer algo por ti…- dijo lastimosamente

-ya has hecho suficiente por mí- se puso su chaleco, la banda en la cabeza, tomo la máscara ambu, se puso la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la salida, Sakura abrazo su vientre con ambas manos, él se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado algo, dio la vuelta camino de regreso hasta quedar frente a Sakura, se arrodillo dejo su maleta y la máscara aun lado, la abrazo, ella puso ambas manos en su cabeza mientras el besaba su vientre –adiós- susurro

-desearía amarte como te amé- Sakura se sorprendió diciendo esas palabras cuando lo que en realidad quiso decir era: "desearía que me amaras como te amo" Sasuke se levantó ignorando el comentario pero le había dolido más de lo que había pensado

-y yo desearía quererte- respondió por su estúpido orgullo que no pudo verse débil y decirle la verdad pero esto hizo que Sakura no corrigiera su oración él ni siquiera la quería y eso le dolía, que se marchara de una misión de la cual tal vez no regresaría y recordándole que no la amaba era difícil, de nuevo toco su vientre pero el seria su motor, bajo la cabeza, se escuchó como la puerta delantera se cerraba y en ese momento sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, se obligó a llegar a su cuarto y se echó a llorar

…

-debes moverte Sakura- decía una peli azul mientras le acariciaba su cabellera rosada, tenía pinta de no haberse movido durante días

Ella no contestaba, la partida de Sasuke la había dejado muy mal, los primeros días lo entendieron todos era difícil para ella pero después de casi dos semanas a todos empezó a preocuparles, se levantó, fue a la cocina y preparo algo que Tenten le había dicho le caería bien a su delicado estomago de embarazada, regreso a la habitación, Sakura volteo un poco pero un segundo después perdió el interés de lo que hacía hay Hinata

-debes comer algo- Sakura solo negó –hazlo por ti- ella no respondió –si no lo haces por ti por lo menos hazlo por él bebe- entonces Sakura regreso a la realidad, acaricio su vientre y sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a comer –ahora que tengo tu atención… llego un informe de Sasuke- ella se puso helada pero feliz eso significaba que estaba bien y vivo

-¿Qué dice?-

-no ha encontrado nada fuera de los informes, dice que todo es muy tranquilo, no hay nada de peligro- Sakura sonrió aliviada esperaba algo peor pero lo que si no esperaba fue que Hinata dijera –dice que mintió Sakura, dice que quiere regresar a casa para verte a ti y a su hijo-

-¿mintió? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto ella muy extrañada y sorprendida

-quien sabe- dijo Hinata levantando los hombros –tu eres su esposa, deberías saberlo-

-pues no sé a qué se refiere- dijo extrañada pero más animada y Hinata aprovecho el momento

-vamos Sakura que las chicas nos están esperando, te espero bañada y lista en la sala- sonrió cálidamente y Sakura asintió

…

Sakura suspiro y toco la puerta que se le hacía tan conocida, espero un momento esperando escuchar una voz femenina

-adelante- salió de su ensueño cuando una voz varonil hablo, se recordó a si misma que jamás entraría a esa puerta con Naruto, su ahora esposo Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei. Entro despacio sin hacer demasiado ruido –Hola Sakura-nee-chan- hablo un chico rubio con sus ojos celestes poniendo atención en unos papeles

-Hola Naruto- avanzo hasta quedar frente al ventanal, Naruto no dijo nada porque ya estaba acostumbrado, dejo de leer sin bajar los papeles

-regresara el día de la boda a traer un cuerpo- respondió a una pregunta que nunca hizo, ella solo asintió –sé que deseaba mandarte saludos-

-¿lo hizo?- pregunto sorprendida él no había vuelto a mencionarla en sus comunicados desde la primera vez desde hace casi tres meses

-no era necesario solo había cuatro letras entre dos líneas: S. a m F., traducción: saludos a mi familia, más específico saludos a mi esposa e hijo o más específico saludos a mi esposa Sakura-

-¿decía eso o "semi armada media frontal"?- ella bien sabía que era un código para decir que había avance pacifico

-ambas pero el hecho que lo remarcara entre otras cosas importantes dudo que sea para anotar un dato menor que ya había mencionado en la línea anterior-

-eso es muy cierto Sakura- una tercera voz se hizo presente la sintió al terminar de hablar ella pero cuando supo quién era se tranquilizo

-como podría saberlo usted sensei, a mí no me dejan leer los informes solo a Naruto…- pero un movimiento en la cara de su sensei muy poco notable le dio a entender que solo a ella no se los dejaban ver –eso es injusto-

-es racional, tu estas involucrada con el sujeto en cuestión, evitamos perdidas innecesarias, aparte aunque no lo viera sé que Naruto dice la verdad-

-¿Cómo?-

-nadie conoce mejor a tu esposo que él y es muy ingenioso con lo que le dan, Sasuke con cuatro letras crea una oración que solo Naruto puede descifrarla y el mensaje era simple, para lo que algunos es "avance pacífico" para Naruto es un saludo para ti- ella solo volvió a mirar al ventanal –él sabe cómo darle un doble sentido a Naruto en sus líneas-

-¿y que pensaban que iba a hacer si leía los informes? ¿Ir tras de él?- el silencio de su sensei y de su compañero le dijo que si lo creían –no soy tan estúpida-

-el amor hace estúpidas a las personas, por ejemplo, tenemos a Shizuka-sama e Itachi que cayó la verdad para que no lo atraparan, porque él se lo pidió y así que Sasuke lo matara, lo que provocó su lapso de colapso mental, a Azuma- sensei y Kurenai-sensei que no dijeron nada de su misteriosa luna de miel y que todos nos dimos cuenta gracias a las fotos que quedaron regadas durante el ataque de Pain, a Shizune-sama e Iruka-sensei que los cacharon correteándose por la aldea ya que él quería pedirle perdón mientras le declamaba un estúpido poema, a mi padre que arriesgo su vida para que mamá me viera cuando estuviera grande y a… Kakashi-sensei y a Anko-sensei que los vimos engendrando a Obito-chan en el bosque de la muerte mientras el cantaba una canción que le había escrito- la cara de su sensei dejaba ver las ganas que tenia de callarlo

-bueno supongo que te daré un punto por eso- rio Sakura al ver a su sensei

-uno los ve crecer y luego lo tratan como trapo- dijo como sufrido

-bueno por lo menos Sakura rio- dijo Naruto, cuando Sakura paro de reír y el ambiente fue serio otra vez Naruto miro la mesa –no tienes que venir el mismo día cada semana a la misma hora si pasara algo malo tu serias la primera en saberlo-

-ahora que no puedo estar en el hospital necesito hacer algo no puedo estar todo el día sentada en casa-

-pues puedes ir a la academia a dar clases últimamente están cortos de maestros- Sakura lo miro interesada eso sería hacer algo

-¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-¿Qué te parece mañana?-

-estupendo-

-le diré a Hinata que te ayude con el papeleo-

-sí, adiós sensei, adiós Naruto- salió antes de que los dos aludidos pudieran responder

-pensé que la academia no necesitaba más maestros-

-no los necesitan… pero quisiera que Sakura dejara de rondar aquí no es que no me agrade su presencia es solo que su tención y ese mezcladero de chakra que tiene dentro me está volviendo loco-

-había olvidado lo sensible que te volviste con eso, ¿y qué hará Sakura en la academia?-

-estaba pensando en implementar una clase de control de chakra, ella es la mejor en eso-

-bien supongo que eso la tendrá alejada ¿así que Sasuke vendrá el día de tu boda?-

-se supone que venció a un cómplice del sospechoso, lo traerá personalmente no sabe que es mi boda pero supongo que después de todo mi padrino de bodas si asistirá- su sensei solo asintió

…

Sakura llego a su casa y tomo un baño aun a sabiendas que terminaría a media noche bañada en sudor y es que lo que le pasaba era prácticamente inexplicable, su cuerpo estaba casi un grado arriba de lo normal y eso le había explicado Tsunade se debía a que el chakra del bebe era fuego y eso aumentaba su temperatura pero lo que no le pudo explicar era porque ella no solo estaba cálida si no también caliente y excitada durante las noches, llevaba bastante tiempo soñando con la noche de bodas y siempre terminaba bañada en sudor y esa no sería la excepción

X

-¿te gusta?- pregunto tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a el

-está lindo- respondió sintiendo sus labios en su cuello

-¿vienes?- dijo camino al baño termal, Sakura se quedó en silencio mirando la habitación evitando pensar en el desnudo en el agua esperándola –Sakura- dijo detrás de ella, ya que esta se había volteado hacia la gran cama dándole la espalda a el ventanal –déjame ayudarte con ese vestido- pronto sintió sus dedos deslizándose por su cuello para apartar su cabello, bajo el cierre lentamente y dejo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo, beso su cuello y agradeció que ese lindo vestido no necesitara sostén, masajeo uno de sus pecho, bajo su otra mano a la cintura, la atrajo hacia el acto seguido ella emitió un gemido pero Sasuke en lugar de seguir la tomo del brazo y la guio al agua, donde la metió sin importarle que aun tuviera el tanga que le había regalado Ino

-estas caliente tal vez esto ayude- dijo dándole doble sentido a sus palabras

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del agua Sasuke se acercó a ella para besarla, metiendo una mano entre sus piernas, Sakura emitió un gemido ahogado ya que Sasuke la besaba, bajando sus besos a su cuello y su mano que estaba libre comenzó a masajear su pecho, su cadera se movía al compás de sus dedos

-Sasuke… kun- susurraba pero el de repente paro y salió del agua llevándola con él, quito las hermosas sabanas y la recostó sin importarle que su cabello largo y su cuerpo húmedo mojaran las sabanas, el comenzó a besar las piernas largas y firmes, lamiendo y besando debajo de la rodilla eso la encendía más, cuando llego a su feminidad le abrió delicadamente las piernas de manera que el pudiera situarse centro de ellas, comenzó lamiendo su feminidad hasta llegar a su clítoris el cual lo estimulaba con movimientos circulares mientras dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de ella imitando los movimientos que el hacía, Sakura gemía sin poderse contener y apretaba en dos feroces puños las sabanas

-ah… Sasuke… ah…- gemía con voz apenas audible su cuerpo comenzó a sentir frio y calor a la vez, sitio como sus fueras iban y venían, en ese momento grito… Sasuke salió de entre sus piernas lamiéndose los labios como si esto le excitara más

-espero no estés cansada… porque estuve mucho tiempo sin ti…- lo dijo con una voz ronca y cargada de deseo que Sakura que había pensado estar satisfecha supo que no lo estaba

Sasuke comenzó besando su cuello como si un hombre que está en pleno desierto encontrara agua, bajo a sus pechos, los lamio, succino y masajeo mientras él tomaba su cadera con una mano y entraba en ella, se escuchó un leve gemido estaba demasiado ansioso pero no perdió el control quería hacerlo duradero y que ella sintiera que no solo era un hombre en brama que buscaba con quien saciar sus instintos

-Sakura- susurro en su oído mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia dentro y hacia fuera, pero en un cambio de planes él se voltio sin salir de ella obligándola a quedar sobre él, pero aunque fue sorpresivo para ella no paro de moverse, él la guiaba mientras ella se recargaba con ambas manos sobre su pecho, comenzó a hacerse más frenético todo y como si su cuerpo decidiera tomar posesión de su cerebro comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares haciendo que el Uchiha se excitara más, no era común en el dejar que ella tomara posesión de la relación y eso a ella le agradaba pero este cambio de planes le enseño a si misma que podía ser incluso más placentero para ambos, que su embarazo hacia que sus paredes vaginales estuvieran más contraídas y eso les provocaba mayor satisfacción a ambos, sin tener conciencia enterró sus uñas en el pecho de él pero a este no le importó porque ella empezó a moverse más rápido él sabía que estaba cerca demasiado cerca, apretó sus nalgas en un intento porque ella se moviera más rápido

-Sa… Ku… Ra- decía tratando de no gritar sin en cambio ella si lo estaba haciendo, Sasuke se sentó y la abrazo cuando sintió que ya no podía más, las paredes vaginales de ella se contrajeron más que él lo creyó imposible pero hizo que la fricción fuera exquisita para ambos, Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar que lo amaba pero sin saberlo Sasuke lo impidió besándola aun con la respiración agitada, sus corazones latían desenfrenados y el sin dejar de abrazarla puso su frente en su pecho

-debes dormir- susurro cuando sintió que ella se quedaba sin fuerzas la conocía demasiado bien el orgasmo para Sakura era como el botón del sueño cuando lo normal es que fuera lo contrario, la ayudo a recostarse a un lado y él se acostó sobre sus pechos que no eran tan pequeños ni tan grandes, eran perfectos para él, eran suaves como una almohada, la cama estaba mojada pero no le importó tomo una sábana y la tapo a ella mientas él se recostaba en su pecho

X

-diablos- susurraba mientras se sentaba en la cama toda excitada después de recordar su luna de miel, siempre era lo mismo y para colmo él no estaba para poderle quitar la excitación en exceso que sus hormonas le provocaban, su cuerpo sudaba, su feminidad latía al igual que su corazón, odiaba sentirse así, necesitada de él, entro en la regadera y se mojó con agua fría eso le ayudaba un poco

Por fin pudo conciliar el sueño, despertó temprano y se fue a la academia donde podía distraerse de las noches donde despertaba demasiado caliente. Sus alumnos prestaban atentos a la explicación de su maestra que les enseñaba como acumular el chakra exacto, los dejo que aprendieran a controlar su flujo de chakra mientras se reunía con Hinata que estaba a la sombra de un árbol viéndola trabajar

-me gusta el nuevo trabajo- le decía a Hinata que la había ido a visitar un día antes de su boda a la academia, ella solo asintió

-Sasuke llega esta noche- dijo mirando a los niños que intentaban hacer el trabajo que Sakura les había puesto

-si me lo dijo Naruto- dijo evitando pensar en el haciéndole el amor

-aún no saben a qué hora llegar pero Naruto dice que estará a tiempo para la boda- decía columpiándose en el mismo lugar donde lo hacia Naruto

-esperemos- dijo distraída

-bien creo que iré a ver a Naruto, aún espera que Tsunade sama lo lleve al altar- Naruto le había propuesto esto a Tsunade-sama diciendo que ella como su abuelita tenía que hacerlo claro no sin antes una corrediza por llamarla vieja

-¿aun insiste con eso?- pregunto ella

-si- decía rodando los ojos

Hinata se marchó, la hora del almuerzo había llegado, los niños salían al pequeño patio mientras ella se dirigía a la sala de profesores, donde se encontró a Shikamaru con quien había entablado una amistad, no como la que tenía con Naruto, Hinata o Ino era bastante extraña la verdad

-hola Shikamaru-

-Hola Sakura, vaya hoy te veo más grande- dijo haciendo una broma ya que apenas y se le empezaba a notar una pequeña pansa

-mentiroso- dijo mientras se sentaba alado de él para comer

-te vez linda, no sé porque a todas las mujeres les tiene que dar ese cambio hormonal, aunque…-

-¿Qué Shikamaru?-

-yo no he visto que sufras de eso… genial tu marido que no tiene que sufrir ese letargo esta en misión- Sakura se sonrojo, claro que ella tenía cambios hormonales solo que no de manera que Temari lo hacía, enojada o llorando , feliz e incluso melancólica y triste

-los tengo- fue lo único que respondió

-yo nunca te he visto- dijo restándole importancia

-no creo que sea algo que me guste que tu observaras- y entonces pareció entenderlo

-oh lo siento, supongo que tú eres la que sufre con su ausencia- Sakura desvió la mirada ya que su cara estaba de un vivido color rojo carmesí

-tal vez si encontraras con que calmar las hormonas de Temari no fuera tan radical- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-¿y cómo hago eso?-

-agota su exceso de energía- decía sin tratar de insinuar nada pero hasta un genio como Shikamaru puede mal interpretar

-¿estar en la cama toda la noche?-

-tss no a eso a cualquier cosa, nadar, am jugar en el parque yo que sé menos ajedrez… y si quieres también eso- una sonrisa se asomó por la cara del Nara dejando en claro que no le desagradaba la idea –eres un pervertido Shikamaru- el rio un poco

-tal vez pero a Temari nunca le molesto eso-

-¿Por qué elegiste esto Shikamaru?- hablo cambiando totalmente de tema

-porque la barbacoa es bastante rica-respondió ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta original

-me refiero al trabajo supe que Naruto se molestó contigo por eso-

-cree que mi escusa no fue suficiente pero debemos ser realistas Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo la aldea estará en paz? Naruto no siempre estará y estos niños son el futuro de nuestra aldea…-

-Todos tenemos miedo Shikamaru, pero no puedes abandonar tus obligaciones para ver a tu hijo crecer es por eso que Naruto está molesto contigo, el conoce tu verdadero motivo, él se arriesgó por toda una aldea, arriesgo la posibilidad de poder tener familia para que todos estuviéramos en paz, Shikamaru no puedes, sé que consideras estúpido lo que Azuma sensei hizo, el no abandonar la vida del shinobi para ver a su hijo pero, gracias a su sacrificio y el de otros nuestra aldea está bien y prosperando, gracias a eso tu puedes ver a Temari con su pansa diciendo que es hora de la comida…-

-supongo que después de todo no soy un genio si no puedo engañar a alguien tan torpe como Naruto-

-tal vez porque lo eres tu respuesta le pareció muy estúpida… piénsalo Shikamaru-

-¿no te da miedo que tú como sannin te manden a una misión y no puedas estar con tu hijo cuando más te necesite como lo estuvieron tus padres?-

-lo tengo pero no tengo opción elegí esta vida y los riesgos que esta lleva, si muero protegiendo la aldea sé que será lo correcto y que mi hijo lo entenderá como lo hizo Naruto con sus padres-

-siempre corres el riesgo que se vuelva loco como Sasuke-

-siempre tengo la opción que consiga un buen amigo como Naruto y una chica que lo ame como yo amo a su padre-

-eres demasiado optimista-

-se pega cuando convives con el hombre más optimista del mundo… nuestro Hokage- Sakura termino de comer y se levantó, regreso al patio a esperar a su otro grupo, su casa y la de Shikamaru estaban en la misma dirección, caminaron juntos ablando de trivialidades como, que Chouji había comido en exceso y había terminado en el hospital, como que Gaara había decidido visitar Konoha para la boda de él Hokage y que aún seguía molesto con Shikamaru por haberse llevado a su hermana

-hasta mañana Shikamaru- se despidió de él para seguir en dirección a la residencia Uchiha

-adiós Sakura- se despidió de ella, Sakura comió y decidió que esperaría a su marido como toda esposa lo hace, pero estaba cansada y se fue a bañar y a la cama después, sabia gracias a los servicios meteorológicos que ahora Naruto daba gracias a su chakra del Kyubi que haría frio esa noche pero sabía que no podía evitar despertar sudando, se acostó y se tapó solo con una sábana deseando que con esto no sudara…

-¿Sakura?- pregunto entrando a su sala, no era tan noche no pasaba de las once y aun así ella no estaba, pero su casa estaba limpia, acomodada y tenía ese olor a hogar

Se dirigió a su habitación y la vio hay tan apacible no se acercó a ella, primero quería un baño de agua caliente, con el frio que hacía en Konoha, el cual no era muy común, quería calentarse pronto, salió con su pantalón para dormir mientras se secaba su pecho y su cabello, noto que Sakura solo se cubría con una delgada sabana, se acercó a ella y vio que murmuraba algo

-Sasuke… kun- su voz estaba demasiado excitada, sudaba y respiraba rápido, sonrió de satisfacción, después de todo si soñaba con él, toco su frente y vio que su temperatura estaba por lo menos un grado arriba de lo normal, se dirigió a la cocina por un vasija la cual lleno de agua fría, tomo un trapo y se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentó a lado de ella, mojo la pequeña tela y se la puso sobre su frente, pero ella seguía murmurando cosas como esas, lo estaba excitando y no debía, ella estaba enferma y el solo pensaba en sexo… pero de un segundo a otro Sakura se levantó sobresaltada, respiraba rápidamente pero sus labios y los de Sasuke se quedaron a escasos centímetros

-¿Sasuke?-

-si-

-te necesito- y después de decir eso le dio un beso demasiado salvaje, demasiado exigente, en la abrazo para mantenerla sentada y poder besarla mejor, ella acaricio su pecho asta subir sus manos a su nuca y halarlo hacia ella, Sasuke quedo prácticamente sobre ella, no entendía lo que pasaba pero no le molestaba, Sakura le ayudo a quitarse su pijama mientras que el viendo la exigencia de su mujer solo quito sus pequeñas bragas, acaricio con sus dedos su feminidad y sintió como palpitaba, ella lo necesitaba y ahora, entro en ella mientras ella gemía, quería ver su cuerpo desnudo y acariciar sus pechos pero ya no podía controlarse para quítale su camisón, ella enredaba una de sus manos en su cabello mientras la otra la tenía en su espalda

-Sasuke… kun- gemía a su oído, pronto comenzó a sentir la exigencia de su propio cuerpo y comenzó a hacer movimientos mas rápidos, ella gritaba y gemía, eso le encantaba, le daba la seguridad de saber que lo hacía bien, el cuerpo de ella pronto a sentir palpitaciones que se extendían en todo su cuerpo y provenían de su feminidad, le encantaba que Sasuke fuera así salvaje o por lo menos que se apresurara en esos momento

-ah… ah… ah…- ya no podía quería sentirse llena de él, quería que supiera que estaba lista para llegar al éxtasis, y así fue apretó su espalda para atraerlo más hacia ella, atrajo más su cara para poder besarlo

-Sasuke-kun- gimió por última vez mientras intentaba regular su respiración

-si así me has de recibir cuando vaya de misión estaré más alejado de casa-

-no lo estés- el salió de ella y se recostó a su lado donde aún estaba la vasija de agua, Sakura se quedó dormida, el busco sus pantalones y se los puso mientras iba a cambiar el agua, se sentó a lado de ella y comenzó a ponerle las compresas de agua, su cuerpo comenzó a bajar de temperatura pero a escaso medio centígrado, ella se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo de la cintura… él estaba cansado así que se quedó dormido…

-ah que bien dormí- decía sentándose y dejado a Sasuke acostado-

-habla por ti- contesto el quien miro el reloj… casi eran las seis y ella ya estaba despierta, ella miro la vasija de agua y el trapo

-¿tenías fiebre?- le pregunto tocándole la frente

-no… tú la tenías- contesto jalándola hacia el para que se recostara sobre su pecho de nuevo

-¿yo?- contesto ya recostada sobre su pecho

-aun lo tienes- ella empezó a reírse de manera sencilla

-es mi temperatura normal, es por él bebe- explico

-¿él bebe?-

-su chakra es fuego como el tuyo, el mío es rayo el del bebe y el mío no es el mismo, así que eleva mi temperatura por su chakra lo hace inconscientemente

-eso explica tu temperatura ¿y tú reacción de ayer?- esa era la parte incomoda

-no lo sé- respondió con la verdad –me he pasado soñando…-

-¿nuestra luna de miel?-pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la nuca

-¿Cómo… como sabes…?- pregunto sonrojada

-no dejabas de decir las mismas palabras que esa noche-

-eso no lo sabía, en lugar de que me den los clásicos cambios hormonales me pasa eso- le trato de explicar

-te refieres a que en lugar de enojarte y eso ¿te dan ganas de hacer el amor?- pregunto abriendo los ojos

-no lo puedo evitar, le he preguntado a Shizuka senpai pero ella dice que nunca le ocurrió dice que solo unas cuantas veces su temperatura subió solo eso, ni Tsunade, ni Ino ni Hinata tienen idea de lo que me pueda pasar-

-no me molesta- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de ella

-¿todos los hombres son tan pervertidos?- pregunto riendo

-tal vez- Sasuke se dedicó a dormir un rato más en lo que Sakura ordenaba su ya inmaculada casa, ella que estaba acomodando unos trates que estaban el escurridor escucho que Sasuke caminaba a la sala

-¿Sasuke?-

-hmp-

-¿a qué te referías en tu primer informe cuando dijiste que habías mentido?- Sasuke se puso tenso había olvidado eso por completo, respiro hondo ya no tenía caso ocultárselo

-a…- en ese momento el timbre sonó y cuando Sakura se dirigía hacia la puerta vio que Sasuke ya había abierto, se detuvo a esperar a ver quién era

-Hola Sasuke supe que venias hoy- se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz pero solo porque no era común que el viniera a su casa no con lo perezoso que era

-Shikamaru-

-¿estará Sakura?-

-si- cuando Sasuke le dejo entrar y vio que Sakura estaba hay vio como le extrañaba que el fuera hay pero también vio que le alegraba

-Hola Shikamaru- decía como una chica que ve al chico que le gusta entrar por su puerta, Sasuke se evitó una mueca

-venía a darte las gracias por lo de la plática en la academia, supongo que tenías razón tengo que hacer lo que elegí en cuanto Naruto regrese de su luna de miel le daré mi renuncia-

-sabía que eras sensato- rio Sakura mientras lo abrazaba, Sasuke no entendía nada pero supo que Sakura incluso quería mas a Shikamaru que a el

-debo irme Temari está mejor y gracias por eso también… supongo que tu arreglaste tu problema ya-

-Shikamaru eres un pervertido- entonces entendió porque Sakura le había dicho que si todos los hombres eran pervertidos, ¿es que incluso confiaba mas en el que en su propio marido?

-bien te dejo bello cerezo- Sasuke noto como a Sakura le había encantado ese pequeño cumplido

-adiós Shikamaru- cerró la puerta, volteo aun con su sonrisa y brillo en los ojos -¿entonces a que te referías con que habías mentido?- volvió a preguntar Sakura

-eso no importa- dijo dándose la vuelta con los puños cerrados incluso un hombre casado podía conquistarla con un simple cumplido… la estaba perdiendo y por su estúpido orgullo

* * *

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Ya ni perdón pido por aber tadardado tanto que no me lo meresco…

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	6. Una a la vez

**de aqui en adelante el tipo de narracion la cambie**

**por comodidad propia gracias**

**Una a la vez**

-lo que dices es un tanto estúpido, no creo que Sakura-chan acepte algo como eso de veras-

-¿tienes una mejor idea?- le pregunte a el rubio mientras observábamos todo desde la mesa central de la fiesta

-claro… solo díselo de veras- me contesto el rubio mirando a su esposa bailando con Obito el hijo de Kakashi-sensei y Anko-sensei, que acababa de cumplir trece

-para ti es fácil decirlo-

-porque es sencillo… ¿o es que acaso crees que ya no te amé?-

-no solo lo creo… sé que ya no lo hace-

-pues entonces reconquístala… ahora si me permites iré a mi luna de miel- dijo levantándose para caminar hacia su ahora prometida

-¿en qué piensas Sasuke?- me pregunto mi antiguo sensei

-Sa-ku-ra- fue todo lo que dije y él se sentó donde anteriormente estaba Naruto

-ella está bien, el que esté embarazada solo la hace más hermosa pero yo le veo bien-

-¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ella?- pregunte más para mí mismo que para con el único que consideraba como mi padre

-¿a qué te refieres?... ella es hermosa… ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?- pregunto extrañado

-intente asesinarla… más de dos veces- aclare

-si me lo preguntas… sí es un poco escalofriante que aun así ella este casada contigo… pero esa no es la cuestión ¿verdad?-

-no lo entiendo… siempre me fue molesta, la odiaba tal vez incluso más que cualquier chica en esta aldea, la intente asesinar, la herí, la ofendí, la humille… las posibilidades de que me enamorara eran de una en un millón y aun así, ante todo pronóstico, ante toda razón, me enamore de ella- dije esperando una respuesta

-pero de nuevo intuyo que eso no es lo que te preocupa, digo sé que ya la amas y tú también lo entiendes pero eso no es…- dijo el mirando a Sakura que hablaba animadamente con Naruto

-la estoy perdiendo…-

-¿Cómo puedes tu asegurar eso?, ella te amo desde incluso antes de que entraran a la academia, ¿Cómo ella podría dejar de amarte ahora que están recién casados?-

-Solo sé que ya no lo hace, cuando regrese a la aldea ella ya no me miraba-

-¿pero entonces como es que se casaron? O una mejor pregunta ¿cómo salió embarazada?- yo solo mire a otro lado con una mueca en la cara y un leve sonrojo muy leve –Sasuke- dijo Kakashi en modo reprobatorio negando con la cabeza

-ella solo me buscaba para…-

-y tú no pudiste simplemente declinar ¿cierto?-

-la amo-

-eso no te justifica Sasuke… así que por eso se casó contigo no es ¿cierto?, el caso es que ella no te ama y tú la ataste a ti por tu egoísmo, tampoco le diste otra opción… pero tampoco quieres dejarla-

-después de todo sigo siendo egoísta-

-solo tienes dos opciones antes de que esto salga mal… una: déjala ir, déjala que pueda alejarse de ti, hacer su vida, que sea feliz con alguien que en verdad ame y no la lastimes más. O dos… has lo que sea que hiciste la primera vez para enamorarla y si… eso no funciona cambia de táctica para que te amé una vez más… pero si consideras que no puedes con eso… definitivamente déjala antes de que alguien salga herido…-

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo una tercera voz a la distancia

-Sakura pero que hermosa estas- contesto con sinceridad mi antiguo sensei

-gracias, Anko sensei… ella también se ve muy bien últimamente-

-qué forma tan sutil de decir que no sabes cómo me veo yo cada día- Sakura rio suave

-sensei…-

-ya no más mi pequeña alumna ya no lo seré más jamás, así que ahora solo dime Kakashi-

-nunca me acostumbrare…- Sakura bostezó

-creo que es hora de que nos vayamos Sakura-

-pero si aún hay que despedirnos de Naruto y quiero estaaaar…- bostezó una vez más –un rato más- dijo tallándose los ojos como un niña pequeña

-ven- dije jalándola hasta que estuvo sentada en mi regazo y después de una corta platica entre todos, que nos despidiéramos de Naruto y Hinata ella se quedó dormida –ella necesita ir a casa a dormir- dije levantándome con mi esposa en brazos –y lamento esto Kakashi sensei pero…. no pienso dejarla- seguido de eso con una nube de humo desaparecimos

X

-serás un excelente padre sin duda- dijo una mujer de cabello morado atrás de mi poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros

-eso espero- conteste sentándola en mi regazo –aunque la psicología inversa nunca me ha funcionado muy bien, parece que por ahora me salí con la mía

X

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sakura?- me pregunte con mi esposa en brazos mientras caminaba a nuestra habitación

-te quiero… Sasuke-chan… bonito bebe- yo solo sonreí un poco ya me imaginaba porque diría eso, lo más seguro es que se imaginaba a él bebe siendo niño y le pondría el nombre del padre, toda una tradición

La recosté y la abrase para dormir, yo tendría que volver a irme a terminar con la misión que tenía inconclusa y eso no me agradaba…

-¿cuándo y cómo hare para que te re enamores de mí?- le susurre a su oído

…

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esas circunstancias y tampoco le importaba solo esperaba que alguien saliera a decirle que todo estaba bien y bajo control.

-Sakura-chan deja de dar vueltas el estará bien-

-pues debes estar satisfecho cumplió su misión con éxito… acosta de su vida-

-él no está muerto Sakura- me contesta mi sensei para tranquilizarme pero era inútil, yo estaba demasiado preocupada, dando vueltas como loca por la sala de espera en donde solo estaban, Kakashi, Anko, Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura

-Sakura-chan tu chakra y tú dando vueltas… me mareas de veras- decía Naruto con un aspecto poco saludable

-pues poco me importa… te lo mereces- respondí apurando el paso

-Kurama empieza a molestar con eso Sakura-chan de veras-

-frentona siéntate veras que ahora sale Tsunade diciendo que…-

-…está vivo- respondió una voz ajena a la de los que estabamos hay

-eso mismo-dijo Ino sin tomarle importancia -¿Qué está vivo?- solo cuando reacciono volteo a ver a ver a Tsunade

-está muy cansado pero vivo-

-¿puedo verlo?-

-eres mi alumna Sakura, una de las mejores y tan testaruda como el Hokage, pero estoy segura que no querrás arriesgar a tu hijo por curarlo… así que nada de jutsus curativos-

-¬3¬u –como si yo fuera a hacer algo como eso-

-no me hagas prohibirte las visitas Sakura-

-ya, vale, no lo hare- y justo cuando ella iba a entrar a el cuarto su sensei la detuvo

-que no seas testaruda te digo, el necesita descansar al igual que tu… pobre bebe lo has de tener viendo estrellitas anda, vete a casa de tus padres, así estaré segura de que no te dejen salir-

-pero ya estoy grande… de veras… y no estoy casada- todos sonreían de lo ligera que me volvía una vez que el amor de mi vida estaba fuera de peligro

-no me importa… Naruto mándala a casa-

-si señora- dijo Naruto con un poco de alegría mientras me tocaba

-ni se te ocurra Uzumaki Naruto, ni se te ocurra- una vez que Naruto vio mi mirada asesina se alejó un poco, aunque fuera el Hokage yo seguía teniendo una fuerza sobre humana

-Sakura-chan pero… son ordenes de Tsunade-

-y un diablo también tú, eres el Hokage-

-como sea, como sea- dijo Naruto batiendo una mano delante de su cara –una orden es una orden- y lo siguiente que vi es un puf y estaba en casa de mis padres

-kiaaaaw NARUTOOOOOOO-

-vamos hija no grites que tu padre duerme anda- decía mi madre jalándola a mi antiguo cuarto

-pero mamá…-

-nada de peros el Hokage nos dijo que te mandaría y ya dio ordenes

-¿recuérdame porque no lo mato?-

-porque es el Hokage y porque es tu mejor amigo, anda duerme ya y nada de intentar escaparte tu padre utilizo suficientes trampas- una vez que mi madre salió de su cuarto me recosté en mi antigua cama, no servía de nada ponerme de pesada ya que no hasta mañana lo que no entendía porque no me dejaban dormir en mi casa

…

-buenos días mamá-

-pero hija que cara tienes-

-quiero ir a mi casa- conteste como un sonámbulo

-esta es tu casa… no solo porque te hayas casado quiere decir que no volverás aquí o que esta no es tu casa-

-mamá ya sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero ir a casa, dormir en mi cama con mi esposo, esas chorradas ya sabes-

-ha ya vale supongo que eso calma un poco el lio que te haces con las hormonas-

-un poco- conteste después de un gesto de fastidio

-por cierto el Hokage dijo que Sasuke ya ha despertado- deje mi vaso de jugo que estaba tomando y voltie a ver a mi madre

-hace cuanto…-

-vino hace un par de horas y me parece que Sasuke acababa de despertar y… ¿Sakura?- contesto mi mama hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la cocina –pero bueno que niña…- la escuche decir desde la sala ya me la imaginaba yo diciendo eso con una sonrisa

…

-¿Dónde está…?-

-buenos días Doctora Haruno… perdón Uchiha…- hice una mueca, no me había esforzado tanto para ser importante y mi nombre se respetara como para que se viera opacado por el apellido de mi esposo, el de un Uchiha-

-Haruno por favor… ¿Dónde está?-

-si claro, ¿de quién habla doctora Haruno?-

-pues de mi esposo claro está-

-oh si, está en el cuarto con el Hokage llevan hay un par de horas, bueno desde que el despertó-contesto revisando unas hojas –está en el cuarto 245-D, en el cuarto de seguridad-

-gracias- camine hasta su cuarto y escuche las característica risa de Naruto –sal Naruto- dije con toda la voz autoritaria que poseía, el me miro extrañado –ahora- dije con voz pausada y firme, cuando lo mire fijamente el solo desapareció, gire mi mirada a mi esposo que estaba medio sentado y medio acostado

-¿Sakura?- me acerque lentamente y no hice gesto alguno, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca del toque levemente su mejilla y el recargo su cara sobre mi mano, pero la aleje lo suficiente y le di una cachetada tan fuerte que volteo su cara ya roja con la marca de mi mano

-eres un idiota desconsiderado- estaba realmente dolida, es que acaso no se había puesto a pensar en su familia, en mí, no le importaba lo que nos sucediera a nosotros una vez que el no estuviera, él había sabido lo que era no tener un padre, ¿es que acaso eso quería para su hijo? ¿No le importaba lo que iba a hacer yo sin él, sin mi esposo, sin el amor de mi vida?

X

-¿pero qué demonios te…?- comencé a decir ya sorprendido de la reacción de Sakura, si la note rara desde que entro pero ¿golpearme a mí? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Y sin en cambio no dije nada porque vi su cara llena de lágrimas, se abalanzo contra mí y me abrazo tan fuerte como lo hizo cuando Tsunade-sama llego a curarme después del enfrentamiento con Itachi –Sakura-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste idiota? ¿No pensaste en nosotros, en tu familia?- lloraba cada vez más fuerte

-el trabajo de un padre es sacrificarse por su familia- fue lo único que conteste abrazándola –pero estoy vivo así que deja los dramatismos amor- y no sé qué demonios dijo que parece ser la molesto bastante que se zafó de mi abrazo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación

-si eres un idiota Uchiha Sasuke ¿pero qué demonios te crees? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme con el alma en un hilo preocupada porque salieras vivo de esa habitación y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada? ¿Acaso crees que es divertido?- me pregunto deteniéndose en los pies de la cama cuando yo sonreí pero inmediatamente quite mi sonrisa y negué con la cabeza –pues más te vale Uchiha porque déjame te digo que no lo es, que para nada lo es...- entonces se detuvo y se abrazó –yo… ¿acaso pensaste en lo que tu muerte podría significar para mí? ¿No pensaste cuanto dolor me ibas a provocar? ¿Acaso lo pensaste? ¿Lo hiciste? Dime…- no pudo seguir porque se soltó a llorar lo suficiente como para caer de rodillas

-Sakura- la llame y como pude me levante de la camilla para abrazarla, el dolor que atravesó a mi cuerpo era suficiente para caer desmallado pero no podía, necesitaba saber si realmente me amaba, si esa era la razón por la cual estaba tan mal, la abrace un poco y ella me miro

-no deviste haberte levantado, ve a acostarte…

-Sakura- trate de que me pusiera atención

-anda Sasuke ve a acostarte que te puede hacer daño y…

-Sakura escúchame- pedi y solo asi me prento atención, ella me miro y me toco la cara delicadamente

-realmente estaba preocupada por ti Sasuke-

-¿Por qué?- quise saberlo, necesitaba saberlo

-porque eres mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo Sasuke, porque una vez te amé tanto que el cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía de solo pensarlo-

-pero ya ni siquiera me quieres- dije como conclusión

-Sasuke-kun-pidió que la mirara y así lo hice –yo te quiero, es cierto amar es una gran palabra y no voy a mentirte no sé si lo hago pero sé que te quiero- mi alma sintió un alivio de saber que la mujer que amaba me correspondiera aunque sea lo más mínimo

-gracias Sakura- el dolor fue demasiado y me desmalle, tal vez las cosas se solucionaran una a la vez

* * *

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Ya ni perdón pido por aber tadardado tanto que no me lo meresco…

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	7. Entrada al infierno

**Chavos lamento haber tardado enrecio en subir capi y ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero perdí a una persona kerida hace poco y la verdad no sentía ganas de esto pero este capi se lo dedico a mi kerido amigo y ex novio Cristian G. Arista Martinez... te fuiste antes de tiempo guerrero de mil batallas**

**Entrada al infierno**

-Sakura- me llamó Ino zarandeándome para que me despertara

-¿Que sucede Ino?- pregunté tallándome los ojos mientras bostezaba

-pues esa sería una buena pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que haces durmiendo en el piso con el paciente, embarazada?-

-no puedo cargarlo así-

-no por supuesto que no, ¿Hokage-sama podría ayudarme por favor?-

-claro, Ino, dame permiso por favor- Naruto levantó a Sasuke poniendo el brazo de mi esposo en su cuello y sosteniéndole de la cintura con el otro. Él se despertó pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas dejó que lo movieran sin poner resistencia

-vamos hermano ¿Qué demonios hacías hay tirado? De veras-

-hmp... Idiota- a su respuesta Naruto soltó una gran carcajada

-vamos teme no seas insolente, por tu culpa Sakura-chan tuvo que quedarse contigo y dormir en el piso de veras-

-hmp- Naruto negó ante su basta explicación sonriendo

-lo que creí... Sigues siendo un teme- dijo al tiempo que lo dejaba en la cama. Las náuseas llegaron de imprevisto a mí y salí corriendo al baño que se encontraba en la habitación...

X

Ver la cara de alguien tan compuesto, como lo era Sasuke, descomponerse al ver a su esposa salir corriendo al baño era algo por lo que cualquiera pagaría y yo estaba hay viéndolo gratuitamente. Él, intento levantarse al ver a donde se había dirigido Sakura

-ella está bien, solo son sus nauseas mañaneras y tu apenas puedes levantarte, no te muevas- dije evitando que se levantara poniendo una mano en su hombro y ejerciendo solo un poco de fuerza que, seguramente, era innecesario en su estado. Él no opuso resistencia alguna ni hizo algún ademan de querer evitarlo, solo suspiro

-bien Sakura ya se puede ir a su casa, Tsunade-sama lo dio de alta está mañana- dije levantándolo y desapareciendo con un puf y apareciendo con otro en su casa, regrese por Sakura e Ino me quede un rato de platicando animadamente

Pero yo, no estaba hay precisamente como portador de buenas noticias, tampoco es que las malas noticias fueran para Sasuke pero al no encontrar a Sakura en su casa tuve que acudir al hospital, a donde, seguramente, se encontraría. Después de un rato la vi salir y regresar con aperitivos e intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras, poco después sentí la mirada de Ino, como pidiéndome que no olvidara nuestro propósito en ese cuarto, la cual no paso desapercibida para Sasuke

-¿A qué has venido Naruto? Ninguno de ustedes debería de haber estado en el hospital tan temprano, aún no era hora de mi chequeo, las altas se dan más entrada la tarde y tú, Naruto, no eres exactamente un ninja médico, tienes algo que decirme o ¿me equivoco?- suspire al darme cuenta que era hora de dar la noticia

-no te has equivocado, o por lo menos no del todo- suspire de nuevo, nunca sería fácil dar una noticia así -vine aquí por una razón, pero la razón no es contigo, es con Sakura-

-No, yo no hice ni dije nada, lo juro- dijo en modo de broma, pero al ver mi semblante serio no cambió, dejó a lado su broma y pregunto más sería -¿qué pasa? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te peleaste con Hinata?-

-No, nosotros estamos bien. Es que...-

-¿entonces?... ¡Ya dime!-

-Oshiru...-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-Está muerto- su semblante se volvió más serio

- es una broma ¿verdad?... Porque no es gracioso Naruto, con eso no se juega...-

X

Me vasto el ver la mirada de Naruto que me decía con toda sinceridad que no mentía y que realmente lo lamentaba para que por mi cuerpo recorriera un escalofrío; Teshiwa Oshiru había muerto, cuando comprendí lo que me decían supe que mi cara no reflejaba expresión alguna. No puedes reflejar algo cuando no te sientes a ti misma…

-Oshiru... Teshiwa... Oshiru-kun- susurre y en ese momento me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo que pasaba, mis ojos se abrieron grandes, expectantes a la noticia que me daban, mi boca, exhaló una gran parte del oxígeno de mis pulmones como si me estuviera sofocando. Naruto que se me acercó y pregunto con preocupación:

-¿quieres sentarte?- yo solo me negué

-como... ¿qué paso?-

-venia de una misión a la aldea y fueron atacados por, lo que parece ser, ladrones con habilidades ninja 10 contra 2, nada se pudo hacer. Murió al instante- comencé a caminar hasta llegar a una silla cerca de la ventana, en la cual, me deje caer. Teshiwa Oshiru-kun... Había sido mi novio hace ya mucho tiempo, ese chico amable de nuestra clase que jamás había mirado, un chico romántico, guapo y fiel. Le debía algo más que la vida a ese chico, algo mucho más grande.

-¿quién era Oshiru Teshiwa? - en momento en que Sasuke soltó la pregunta Naruto me miro con expectación e interrogación

-¿No se lo dijiste?- yo negué con la cabeza aun viendo por la ventana tratando de que los recuerdos no me absorbieran

-lo creí innecesario- Ino se me acercó, se arrodillo frente a mí y me miro como si me preguntara que hacer

-¿cómo te cayo la noticia?- pregunto a falta de una cuestión más acertada, yo la mire y conteste con alguna mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

-pesada…, muy pesada-

-¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar mirándome fijamente para ver si podía observar en mi cara rastro alguno de mentira

-si- ella se recostó en mis piernas y yo solo acariciaba su cabello como si fuera una acción sin voluntad, ausente de lo que realmente hacía, sabía que Sasuke aun esperaba una respuesta y me miraba interrogante pero no me sentía muy capaz de responder a sus preguntas, después miro a Naruto esperando de él, la explicación que necesitaba. Y sin más Naruto accedió a dársela

-Oshiru era un compañero de nuestro salón cuando íbamos a la academia, fue el primero en presentar sus flores cuando se casaron, aunque lo normal es esperar seis meses, ya sabes esa tradición donde los pretendientes entregan sus flores como símbolo de rendición y la esposa tiene que responderlas o sería como no aceptar la rendición dándole a entender que aun siente algo por él ya sabes, en fin pero tal vez no lo recuerdas y no te culpo, no eras muy sociable que digamos. Por lo que no te habrás dado cuenta que él y Sakura ya se conocían, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos. Después no sé muy bien cómo, porque yo no estaba en la aldea, pero... ellos empezaron a salir.

X

¿Salir? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-después Ino fue su novia y terminaron, desconozco los detalles. Lo que si se es que estuvo muy enamorado de Sakura y bueno... Tu esposa no le fue muy indiferente-

-Me salvo la vida...- la voz de Sakura hizo aparición, con mi mirada incrédula exigí que continuara -éramos niños y yo jugaba cerca del bosque, algo se movió en los arbustos y yo salí corriendo, me adentre en el bosque hasta que perdí el camino de regreso, comencé a caminar por todos lados tratando de salir pero nada funciono, pronto oscureció y la noche trajo consigo un frente helado, iba a morir: ya fuera por el frío o por los lobos, yo iba a morir, caí desmayada tenia frío y hambre, mi cuerpo estaba en un grado de hipotermia preocupante, no iba a pasar de esa noche y de pronto como si hubieran escuchado mis deseos algo calientito me cobijó... Comenzó a preguntarme mi nombre yo solo señale como pude un árbol de cerezo él dijo "¿un árbol de Sakura?... oh ¿te llamas Sakura?" como pude asentí, él contestó "no te preocupes linda Sakura traeré ayuda" y como lo prometió la trajo, después me entere que el entraría a la academia conmigo, le agradecí, le hablé solo un poco e hicimos una amistad, aunque no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. Después de que tú y Naruto se fueran mi amistad con él se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a invitarme a salir, al final accedí.

-después Sakura anduvo con él, se le notaba más serena- dijo Ino como si fuera algo evidente

Y de pronto, la imagen de un chico cualquiera se me vino a la mente, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, no guapo, no feo a lo que yo consideraba, estudiante promedio, no aspiraba a ser más que un chunnin promedio, estatura promedio, ningún jutsu o técnica en la que pudiera destacar, no era hijo de algún clan o familia a la que se le pudiera reconocer algo, nadie que pudiera ser una promesa para la aldea pero tampoco alguien que fuese un retroceso. En pocas palabras ese chico era un simple mortal que respiraba y vivía por suerte, alguien tan normal como el aire.

-¿Sakura estuvo con Oshiru Teshiwa?- no pude esconder la incredulidad en mi voz, siempre creí que Sakura, a pesar de no ser yo el compañero de su vida, elegiría algo más merecedor de ella, como Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Naruto incluso Sai podría entrar en esa lista

-Sí, estuve con él ¿tiene algo de malo?-preguntó algo sorprendida de mi comentario

-solo... Es que... Él era tan... Normal- eso ultimo lo dije en un tono de burla y desprecio, él no se la merecía.

Sakura descompuso su cara ante mi contestación, primero como si estuviera mortificada, después desconsolada y a la última enojada. Dio un gran respiro, relajo el gesto y en sus ojos se marcaba la inminente tristeza

-Tienes razón, él era bastante normal y común pero ese normal, como lo llamas tú,... Me enseño lo bien que se siente tener a alguien normal esperando por ganarte, me enseño a sentirme normal... Él no era perseguido por villanos, era lo suficientemente normal como para que ninguna chica pensará que era un buen partido y vieran algo más que su cara bonita, no era el idol de la aldea, no era hijo de ningún clan, mucho menos el heredero de uno, no era el sobreviviente de un raro clan, no era el hijo perdido de algún miembro importante de la aldea, mucho menos el hijo desconocido de un gran Hokage, no era un genio en la escuela, no destacaba ni en taijutsu, ni en ninjutsu y mucho menos en genjutsu, no era entrenado por alguien memorable, tal vez su aspiración era ser un chunnin promedio sin algo especial... Pero con él, me sentía normal, no tenía que estar buscando a nadie, no tenía que esperar a nadie, no tenía que entrenar duro para ayudar a nadie, no tenía que estar a la altura de nadie, ni llenar las expectativas de alguien- decía cada vez más alto -no tenía que aguantar a un estúpido, a un antisocial, a un raro y aun idiota deseoso de ser impuntual, no tenía que pensar como zafarme de un admirador para que un idiota me hiciera caso, pero lo mejor de todo Sasuke, era que el... No era tu-

Después de eso salió de la casa azotando la puerta principal. Naruto e Ino se quedaron quietos unos minutos después de la salida de Sakura y nadie dijo nada, Ino suspiro con pesar y Naruto negó con la cabeza levemente.

-Ella estaba feliz con él, por primera vez desde que ustedes se fueron, ella estaba bien, era feliz. Era como si los hubiera borrado de su vida o como si ustedes no existieran, como si esa fuera la vida que le hubiera tocado llevar de nunca haberse cruzado con ustedes- dijo Ino como si fuera una necesidad involuntaria el explicarnos, Naruto asintió dándolo a entender que estaba de acuerdo -pero a pesar de la distancia Sasuke, tú... Le seguiste arruinando la vida- Ino siempre fue una de esas tías locas que me perseguían a todos lados, pero cuando escuche su vos cargada de profundo rencor supe que realmente a pesar de las diferencias de ellas, eran amigas como lo somos Naruto y yo, y me culpaba de un dolor que no sabía, había causado en Sakura.

-yo no le pedí que fuera tras de mi... Ella pudo quedarse aquí, con su preciosa vida normal- dije enojado pero en el fondo la tristeza era la que me impulsaba a decir todo esto

-tal vez tienes razón, pero ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, de alguien que su recuerdo, día con día, le rompía el corazón- dijo mirándome a los ojos como si quisiera que me diera cuenta de algo importante

-¿Que paso con ellos, Ino?- interrumpió Naruto nuestra pequeña discusión

-unas dos semanas antes de que regresaras, le dijo que quería convivir con ustedes, que sería maravilloso compartir eso con ella, pero ella sabía que sus dos mundos jamás iban a poder coexistir, no sin traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero traerlo también significaba que le recordaría a cada minuto que ella no correspondía lo que Oshiru le ofrecía, todo fue a peor cuando le dijo que le amaba profundamente y que esperaría a que olvidara a Sasuke, que incluso la ayudaría pero ella sabía que eso era imposible, así que me pidió que le ayudara alejándolo de ella y logre hacer que saliera conmigo, un poco a las malas, después llegaste tú y siguió su vida como si solo hubiera sido un precioso sueño. Él siguió de tras de ella pero siempre estaba contigo, después se integró Sai después la muerte de Jiraiya, la llegada de Pain, después la guerra y al final regreso Sasuke, pero luego ustedes se empezaron a acostar y él se alejó, estoy segura que a ella le dolió lastimarle...-se detuvo como si pensara algo más

-gracias por contarnos todo esto Ino- le dijo Naruto ella asintió y añadió

-ella le debía más que la vida... Le debía su autoestima y la cordura para seguir adelante después de que ustedes se fueron- después de eso se dirigió a la puerta y salió

-Sasuke- pidió mi atención -no puedes culparle por desear una vida normal, porque de todos nosotros, la que más merecía una vida tranquila es ella y es la que menos la ha tenido de nosotros, lo sabes- después se fue, pero yo sabía que tenía la razón porque ella había sido la que más ha sufrido con todo lo que pasó…

Los días pasaron y entre más historias escuchaba de mi esposa y ese hombre más feliz me sentía de su partida, pero más dolido me sentía por lo feliz que pudo haber sido sin mí. Ella estuvo triste unas semanas y lloro su perdida…

-creí que a estabas dormido- dijo ella cuando entro en nuestro cuarto y me vio leyendo unos pergaminos

-no, tenía que leer esto- ella asintió y entro en el baño, cuando salió con su camisón se acostó a mi lado se tapó y se dio vuelta dándome la espalda. Deje los pergaminos a un lado, apague la pequeña lámpara que tenía, me recosté viendo su espalda y acaricié su ya abultado vientre de casi cinco meses. Deseaba estar con mi esposa; Empecé a besar su cuello desde atrás mientras comenzaba a jalar el camisón hacia arriba...

-hoy no Sasuke, estoy cansada- dijo pero está era la historia de todas las noches desde que regrese del hospital, ¿Quién diría que el Gran Sasuke tendría problemas de alcoba con su esposa?

-¿Estamos bien Sakura?- pregunte algo molesto. Nunca fui conocido por mi paciencia y mi querida esposa estaba agotando la poca que tenía

-ya te dije que sí, solo que hoy no quiero que me toques- dijo cortante, enfadada y eso solo hizo que me molestara más

-si sigues con esa actitud pronto dejare de intentar tocarte- dije ferozmente dándome la vuelta y tapándome con las sabanas, apreté los puños porque aunque ella digiera que todo estaba bien, yo sabía que ella se estaba distanciando de mí, desde el día que supe de Oshiru Teshiwa lo poco que, nuestro prematuro matrimonio, avanzó lo retrocedió en ese momento... Todo esto era la misma _entrada al infierno._

* * *

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Ya ni perdón pido por aber tadardado tanto que no me lo meresco…

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi

bueno asta la próxima semana... Adiós! Cerezo pervertido estubo aki!


End file.
